The Nearness of You
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: Clark thinks about the weeks before. {This follows 'Thank You' and is the prequel to the upcoming 'Independent Love Song'} END IS POSTED!!!! Yeah!! WHAHOO!!!
1. Just My Imagination

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter One: Just My Imagination]   
Sequel to '_Thank You_' and prequel to '_Independent Love Song_'.   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R [for later chapters]   
SUMMARY: Clark recalls the weeks before   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's turning out a little sweeter than the first ['_Thank You_'] but then again, it _is_ from Clark's perspective. It's also A LOT LONGER!! I had originally intended this to be '_Independent Love Song_', a couple thousand word romp to surprise and please my friend Pepperjack Candy [_I_ blame you, B!], but then the muse [damn you, foiled again!] took over. He decided everyone had to know what happened _before_ the romp and, despite objections and much screaming from the author, he won. So if it's too long, _don't blame me_! Blame PJC, the muse and his obsession with Clex. {If you like it, feel free to blame me}   
AUTHOR'S 2nd NOTE: Not really important, but: How many times have we [and this is **SO NOT** _just_ a slash thing] seen Clark, *ahem*, I mean Tom Welling looking at a certain body part on Le- Michael Rosenbaum? I mean you'd have to be **BLIND** not to notice :). In how many episodes has this little, *cough*, action taken place? We should really start keeping track [if there isn't someone out there already doing it].   
*******_Sigh_******* I LOVE this show!!   
FEEDBACK: You guys know how much it motivates! Feed me, Seymour!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**THE NEARNESS OF YOU**

**Prologue: Just My Imagination**

Clark stretched out trying to relax in the limo, but finding it difficult. The starched material of the brand new slacks he sported was rubbing against his legs, it's foreign presence itching uncontrollably. They weren't his personal choice at all, khakis being the most dressy equipment he preferred to don, but O'Brian, Lex's driver, had insisted he change once they'd reached the city. After all, according to Mister Luthor's business associates he was to associate with only a certain assembly of class, and the Kent boy was most definitely not part of that coterie. 

So O'Brian, who wasn't half bad himself, had helped Clark pick up the pants and a new button-down. He felt like Mister Rodgers in the damned thing. 

Clark sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back on the first time he'd been with Lex. Immediately red tinted his cheeks, something that was all too common with him, and he grinned, remembering just how that day had come to be. Two and a half weeks ago, Lex had sent him a letter in the mail, containing tickets for he and Lana to go the Metropolis Musuem Science Specialties Exhibit, the one Lana had missed for the second time in a row, this time due to Nell falling sick. 

+_+_+_+_+ 

_He sat on the steps of his porch, done with homework and extra chores that were sure to make his father happy, finding himself more attracted to the handwriting on the page, than the possibility of the so-called "girl of his dreams" taking off with him to Metropolis on Lex._

_On Lex. Yummy._

_He had been sitting there rereading the words from Lex for about the twentieth time when he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to find Lana heading up the driveway, math book and binder in arms._

_He grinned at her, knowing that she didn't need the help, but wanted it along with his friendship, his company. Something that he had constantly mistaken for more romantic affection. But that affection was devoted solely to Whitney Fordman and, not for the first time since their limo ride, he felt happy for Lana. She was his friend and if Whitney made her happy, _despite _the cross in the cornfield incident, Clark could be happy for her._

_"Heavy reading?" she teased, making him smile. "Pretty focused on that letter, huh?"_

_"I guess so."_

_She sat down next to him putting her homework down in between them both. "The whole time I was walking and could see you, here you were," she gestured at him on the step. "Reading. It looks kinda short." She glanced briefly at the length of the letter. "Very short."_

_He put it and the envelope with the tickets in his pocket and stared into the fields across the street from his house. "Lana, I have a question to ask you, but don't worry. It's not about you."_

_Her eyes narrowed and she gave him a confused smile. "Okay. I think."_

_He smiled at her endearing lisp, always slight and subtle, and kept his eyes focused on the fields. "If you thought you were in love with someone, but it was a little... well, a little unconventional, and you thought they felt the same way about you because of things they said and things they did, but you weren't really sure... I mean, what would you do?"_

_After a moment he looked over and saw a stunned expression on her face. "What? It's not you, don't worry."_

_She shook her head and looked away, but kept stealing glances at him from her peripheral vision. "I know I wasn't supposed to know who you were talking about, but see... I work for my aunt and, well, he orders a lot of flowers from us, banquets and parties and I- I recognized the handwriting in the letter."_

_Clark, panicked, started to breathe a little faster._

_"You were talking about Lex Luthor, right?"_

_He blushed and looked away from the fields, away from her, even in the side of his view. He hadn't wanted her to know what he was thinking, hadn't even been sure he wanted Lex to know. It had always been his secret, something that maybe made him feel a little dirty erotically speaking, but also so very, very happy._

_Lately, he had been wondering if it was more than friendship he'd been seeing in Lex's eyes. Found himself returning heated stares for the most miniscule of seconds. Found himself glancing at inappropriate body parts, wondering what it would be like, what _sex_ among other things would be like..._

_With Lex._

_But he wasn't gay, wasn't gay, just for Lex, all for Lex, and god why did Lana have to recognize the handwriting?_

_She looked over at him, placing her hand on his arm and just as he was really starting to freak and he was surprised to find that the calming affect she had on him lasted throughout the friendship without giving him the jittery feelings he'd had with the crush. "I would never say anything to anyone, Clark." Her voice was firm but gentle and when he looked up, he saw honesty tinting her face and eyes. "I swear. I just didn't know before. Though..."_

_"Though?" he offered._

_"Though it makes sense," she said, grinning and blushing. She wrapped her arms around her folded legs and placed her chin on her knees. "All except for Lex trying to hook me up with you."_

_"You knew about that?"_

_She looked at him, confused. "About him trying to talk me out of dating Whitney and into dating you? I didn't know _you _knew about that. I always thought it was an independent venture of his."_

_He nodded, taken over by strange emotions. For one, he felt gooey inside that Lex was such a good friend that he wanted to see Clark happy with his crush and had actually tried to help. But the other feelings-_

_Disappointment and doubt were entering his mind as far as Lex's emotions towards him. If he would try to get Clark and Lana together, then was Clark's imagination just fabricating the existence of an attraction between the two of them? Was it just wishful thinking?_

_Oh, man._

_He nodded to her, a little late. "It- it was. An independent venture, I mean. I didn't know about him talking to you. I thought you were thinking about the Radiohead tickets."_

_She smiled triumphantly. "I knew those were from him."_

_"Yeah." He tried to smile back, but he couldn't. There was a sour undercurrent in his saliva and his stomach was getting heavy. Wasn't Lex attracted to him? He could have sworn there was something dusky and suggestive in Lex's glances towards him. Those incredible gray-blue eyes..._

_"-what I would do?"_

_He turned back to Lana. "Huh? Sorry, I was sort of-"_

_"Thinking."_

_He nodded._

_"Well, I asked if you still wanted to know what I would do?"_

_He nodded again. He was beginning to feel like one of those dashboard toys, a live and talking, baseball, head-bobbing thing._

_"Lex is one of your best friends, right?"_

_He didn't have to think, just went on with the nodding._

_"And you trust him?"_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Babe Ruth up to bat. Mr. Ruth, please stop moving your head._

_"Then I would go tell him how I felt."_

_The Babe stopped._

_"What?"_

_Lana sighed. "How did Whitney and I get together, Clark? Do you know?"_

_He was about to nod, but instead ran his fingers through his hair. "Um... Eighth grade prom. He asked you out."_

_She shook her head. "A lot of people don't know this, but I asked him." She laughed at Clark's surprised expression. "He was so nervous around me, you know? I was a cheerleader, and he was a football player, but that doesn't mean insta-bam: perfect relationship. He was shy around me, and so I asked if he had a date for the eight grade prom and when he said no, I said I would love to go with him if that sounded good. He laughed. He said he would have asked but he was afraid of me saying no." She looked at Clark again, eyes suddenly serious. "I love Whitney-"_

_He marveled at how that sentence only made him feel elated for her, and not in the slightest bit sorry for himself. Just a few weeks ago..._

_"-and if I hadn't asked him, I'm sure, _positive_, that he never would have asked me." She paused. "Do you think that Lex would say anything to you?"_

_Now, he'd thought about that before. As a Luthor, Lex would be used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it, not having to ask politely for anything, just setting out to own it, to achieve. As a Luthor he was used to the self-confidence his money and status afforded him and the completion of conquests in his personal history._

_But he wasn't a Luthor with Clark. Not for the most part anyway. He was just Lex. He treated Clark differently than he did anyone else, at least that Clark had seen. It was like he cared for the boy, liked the company, the bond. Clark didn't think that Lex would ever do anything to jeopardize their friendship, not if he'd thought about the consequences before hand, and Clark doubted Lex would do anything as monumental as coming out to Clark without rationalizing and reasoning it to death._

_-If he thought about it at all.-___

_And if he did rationalize and reason it to death, he'd find more than enough rational reasons to stear clear from any such confession._

_"No," Clark said simply._

_"Okay, well, if there's one thing that my parents' deaths taught me, Clark, it's don't waste your time. Emotions are what make us human-"_

_He winced at that, only slightly._

_"-they're what drive us, right? If you think that- that Lex could make you happy... Then by all means, you have to seize your chance. Your emotions should be worth that. No matter how unconventional something might seem, if it's a chance that you'll be happy, then isn't it worth it?"_

_He nodded again, slower this time and speechless. She stood up, taking her homework with her. "And I think your chance is now."_

_"Lex is in Metropolis with his father and some business associates." He swallowed, hoping she didn't ask how just how knew. Not that she would, it wasn't something odd for him to know, especially since he was friends with the older boy. He just felt a little puppy-doggish at how he had acquired the information.___

_It had not been from Lex. He had dropped off the produce the other week to find no sexy suited Luthor to greet him and it had made him feel a little empty as he had really been looking forward to seeing his friend, even if it was only for a few minutes._

_Running a few members of the staff at Luthor Manor through an extensive inquisition before finding out where their young master had taken off too... That wasn't something he was ready to proudly admit._

_"Not anymore," said Lana, walking down the porch steps, her hand trailing down the banister. "He purchased a massive amount of wild azaleas for a brunch set for tomorrow at eleven. It came with a tip and a note to Nell saying he'd be home by six fifteen today, and he would call so they could talk about the arrangements."_

_Six fifteen. That gave him-_

_"Forty-five minutes," said Lana, grinning._

_"But what about your homework?"_

_"I think I can handle it."_

_"Well, let me drive you home. It'll be on my way." Lana beamed at him, realizing he was going to take her advice not just soon, but now. The grin did not disappear until she wished him good luck and jumped out of his father's truck._

_He waited until she was inside to back out of her driveway and head to Lex's, fighting all the way to Luther Manor against using Lex's favorite speeds._

_If Lex had said that he would be home at six-fifteen to call Nell, he'd be there earlier and Clark decided it was wisest to just go and wait than to stay home and loose his nerve._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

**To be continued [aiming for tomorrow and it should be no problem]...**


	2. Ice Cream

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Two: Ice Cream]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: The stuff deities should rely on :) 

* * *

**THE NEARNESS OF YOU**

**Chapter One: Ice Cream**

That day... Oh, god. He'd not needed to tell Lex that he'd never- well, that Lex on the couch and the floor. He didn't have to say that the whole thing had been his first- first... 

He sighed. Yeah, exactly. And what an amazing first. 

He couldn't remember anything but a blur of feelings, words and actions. 

Anger. When Clark had arrived Lex had been angry and seemed so alone. He was pushing Clark away, yelling, telling him to leave, to just go. But Clark couldn't just abandon his friend, so clearly hurting and in need of- something. 

Lex's demand for him to leave had become so hostile that Clark was sure the Luthor was going to deck him, right then and there. He braced himself more for the emotional impact that an action like that would have than for a physical one- something that would probably not even break his concentration. 

Then he was caught by complete surprise. He had felt his world, his inhibitions shatter as Lex yanked his head violently down into a bruising kiss, shocked when Lex had backed him into the desk and bit him again. He had suddenly grasped just what Lex needed. Control, but not his own; someone else to take the helm and let him just ride out the storm. Something passionate and hard, almost violent in nature, but still pure. Fresh and pure. 

At the feeling of the other man's erection on his leg he has lost and gained everything, including the self-confidence to do and say things to Lex that made him blush fiercely and harden in recount. He had been freed from that moment on, able to give Lex what he needed, and at the same time allow himself the opportunity to show Lex everything he had inside. 

_So right with Lex in his mouth._

The lips, the chest, the hardness: it had resembled perfection of the highest order. Like all of these years he'd been waiting to taste Lex just to find home and, once he found it, claiming Lex's body was like splintering into a million different pieces. 

He'd never done anything overtly sexual before- holding hands, kissing girls, he'd even once felt a date up, but it was hasty and sloppy and mostly by accident. But with Lex... With Lex _need_ had driven them both and he had constantly been aware of Lex's state, watching the lust, the sweet agony, and even the pain cross those regal features. 

How hard it had been to gain release, pushing, pushing, pushing and still nothing, but Lex had let him go harder, _told_ him to go harder. 

_-Never felt like this, everything, everything and _him _so tight around me. So hot and almost yielding, but not._- 

He had come shouting and collapsing, feeling so in place on top of Lex. 

_-He's so perfect, so warm, so soft and hard beneath me. His fingers are in my hair, I could die.-_

Later he had come again yelling Lex's name in the strongest passion he had known, holding the boy above him. 

_-I'm still in him and I can feel his heart beating so hard against my chest. Breathing. His breath matches mine.-_

The doubt came, doubt about so many things, but it eventually ceased. Ceased when he told Lex how he felt. 

_"I love you, Lex."_

Nearly impossible in it's accuracy and astoundingly easy to voice. Lex had yet to reciprocate the words, but Clark knew, given time and the right atmosphere, he would. As far as where the confidence in his knowledge came from, he could only guess that it originated in Lex's ardent actions and stormy eyes. He remembered the trust and the urgency, the lightning flashing within Lex when he looked deeply into Clark, their hot, moist bodies pressing together as they'd- as they'd- 

He cleared his throat and shifted again, looking at his watch. Lex still had a good hour in his meeting and Clark was only fifteen, twenty minutes away from the office. What to do for 40 minutes? Read? Play Tetris? Imagine? 

Hmmm... He could do that. 

Looking out from his tinted view, he saw the city's hustle and bustle, felt it even, but he didn't really seem amongst it all. Instead he felt separated. Not above it or below it, just _different_. Apart. Solitary in a place teeming with people. 

It must be the limo, he thought, a little unnerved. Really sets you aside from everything else. 

He watched lazily as everyone ran here and there, their business suits portraying a self-consciousness and uniformity he didn't grasp, carrying briefcases and cell phones, laptops and pagers. All either important people or those striving to become. All big names to some less influential than them, but still nobodies to those higher up the food chain. 

Sighing, he took his eyes away and sat back in the plush, lengthy carseat. Though he found the big city exciting and exhilarating to no end, he feared he'd never understand it. Sure, the crazy lives led in this city every single day intrigued him, but not nearly as much as Chloe, who seemed to live and breathe Metropolis or Gotham, LA or Paris. She was a city girl at heart. It was another aspect of her that he adored and respected, but as far as comprehension went, she was on the same level as the city. Utterly perplexing. 

He'd just couldn't imagine himself ever living and prospering in a huge inner city, trading center and capital such as Metropolis. He'd be stuck in the midst for sure, just one of the faceless dozens following the mass. At least in Smallville a great number of people knew him. Here... Here he'd just be a suit, a pair of feet, another cell phone going off in an already too crowded street. Someone in someone else's way to the top. 

It was definitely Lex's scene, and he admired that. 

_Lex..._

Clark leaned back. 

+_+_+_+_+ 

After he'd grabbed Lex and told him that he loved him, the two had kissed passionately, rocking each other back and forth. The kiss had started off harsh in it's need and it proceeded to grow as Lex stepped into Clark only to, moments later, be startled and pulled away by the phone. Nell had called just to make sure that Lex, who had forgotten to phone her, had gotten in safely, and it coincidentally reminded Clark that he had to get home. 

_A disappointed and pleading look crossed Lex's face as Clark started to throw on his clothes._

_-I have to go- he mouthed._

_Lex nodded and held up a finger. "Can I get right back to you, Nell? Thank you. I did, thank you."_

_Lex hung up and crossed the room, buttoning his shirt with fingers practiced in the art of haste. He watched as Clark pulled his sweater over his head inside out and backwards then tugged humorously on the tag in front to get Clark's attention._

_"Oh, right." Clark started to take off the sweater. When it was covering his face he felt fingertips graze the muscles of his stomach, and he paused. The fingertips became a hand, then two, and his insides fluttered. The two hands caressed him gently and a pair of lips pressed to his right nipple. As a tongue flickered out to tease the tip, he inhaled sharply, his groin suddenly perking up. He felt Lex's teeth pulling carefully at the sensitive bud._

_"Lex?" he croaked._

_Feeling the mouth but not the hands leave his body, he tugged off the sweater to find a needy Luthor standing opposite him, still caressing his stomach. He grabbed his friend around his waist and pulled him near._

_"I know you need to get home, Clark. It's just... I..." Lex shook his head and Clark frowned. Was he pulling back? Or trying to say something?_

_"What?" Clark asked._

_"It's nothing."_

_Trying to say something then._

_Lex reached up and kissed Clark quickly then stepped back to let the boy put his clothes on the right way. "Uh..." The Luthor smirked and ran his hand over his head. "This is going to be a first." He met Clark's eyes. "When can I see you again?"_

_Clark grinned and moved to button Lex's pants for him. "Well, I'm dropping off the produce Thursday. I probably won't be able to stay long, but... Is that good?"_

_Lex grinned and nodded, moving closer to him. "Mmm-hmm. Very good." The two began to kiss again and Clark easily overpowered Lex, who had to push him away before he devoured the older boy entirely._

_"Sorry, I-" He blushed. "I like kissing you."_

_Lex groaned and pushed Clark towards the door, trying to get him out of the office. "Say that again and you won't be getting home."_

_"Promise?"_

_Lex opened the door for him. "I'm serious, Kent."_

_When he turned around he saw that Lex was trying hard to control his desires with an obviously painful patience. He decided it would be best if he just shut up. "Right. Sorry."_

_He moved to kiss Lex on the cheek, but even that simple touch, the baby soft ivory skin against his warm and begging lips... He lingered, aroused, and closed his eyes as he pressed his own cheek to Lex's. He wanted him so badly and knew the feeling was mutual. Would just once more be that bad? Just a quick little romp? He could be a little late, he would be drawn and quartered for-_

_Lex cleared his throat and Clark started, reluctantly backing off, and seeing that he had made Lex blush. He wanted to touch the older boy, to push him back into the office and-_

_"I don't wish to be rude here, Clark-" Even his name seemed to be giving his friend a little trouble. "-but I think it would be best if you found your own way out."_

_Clark looked at the carpet, flashing a wide grin and thinking of all of the thoughts Lex's presence was inspiring._

_He nodded. "Me, too."_

+_+_+_+_+ 

Dinner with his parents had been more than interesting that night. He knew they'd never suspect him of anything, much less the truth, but was still a little nervous at being late. Fortunately, since he'd done more than his usual amount of chores, his father was pacified before he even drove up. He hadn't minded the tardiness, only reminding Clark to ask next time he took the truck. 

He was beaming the whole night and they had no idea why. How could they? He really didn't know just what to tell them. Even if Jonathon didn't absolutely despise Lex, Clark doubted he'd, well, _approve_ of the newest development in his son's relationship with the rich scion. 

Clark's bouncy, smiling, overly cheerful mood confounded them and they asked about the one thing they thought could contribute to their son's odd and out of character behavior: Lana. He told them a vague and outdated version of the truth: that he was getting over her a little. The news surprised them both greatly, but didn't seem to disappoint either of them. 

When he finished eating, he washed his own dishes, hugged and kissed them both, told them he was just in a great mood, then slipped off to his room. 

He hadn't even tried to focus on something else, instead just changing into his pajamas and wondering what Lex was doing right that moment. Wondering how he felt physically and emotionally. And physically. Wondering what Lex wore to bed, if anything, and what his sheets felt like. What it would feel like with his arms wrapped around that body, so warm and smooth, lean, his to touch, and no one else's. 

His to love. 

He had wondered what Lex would sound like returning those words, but for some reason wasn't able to conjure the timbre that could send shivers down his core and tingles through his fingers. 

Once in bed long enough though, his lustful mood crumbled around the edges. The mistakes had come back to him. He remembered carelessly using his superspeed a number of times and this scared him. He couldn't let himself become him so heated, totally enamored with breathing and living Lex in every moment of their love-making that his actions took on indiscreet properties, becoming reckless about doing certain things. 

He had briefly considered telling Lex the truth about his life, as he almost had earlier that day, before Lex took him in his arms. It was a good idea, but not right off, not as soon as they started. Not being completely honest was a selfish thing to do, and untrustful, but he had Lex, the boy was _his_ now and he could not loose that. Lex actually felt something, _love_, for him and whether it was as strong as Clark's would have to be seen. 

Clark's heart was too exposed, too pliable and would be for a while. He could not place himself on display, jeopardizing everything he wanted, everything he needed and everything he was lucky enough to have. 

Not yet. 

He had also realized that if he and Lex were going to get a chance to make anything out of what they had found, he was going to have to calm down, not be so eccentrically emotional, at least around his friends and family. 

Well, maybe it was okay around Lana. 

+_+_+_+_+ 

Wednesday was an early release day at school, so he was going to be stuck at the farm for almost four whole extra hours. Instead of doing chores at his more "regular" speed, he took his time, doing them as if he were being watched by wary and suspicious eyes that didn't know about his secrets. He needed something to keep him from thinking. And it worked. For a while. Then his thoughts came back to him, as did his desires, and he kept up his slower pace, now needing the work to keep him occupied and away from his parents. 

Wednesday had seemed to crawl, and slither, then just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he'd gone to bed- but not to sleep. Thursday could not come fast enough. 

Lex haunted him, the most aching and pleasant phantom Clark had ever known, the moans and pleading tones in his memory a constant soundtrack and just when he thought he was finally drifting off- 

_"Take me, Clark. Take me again."_

That had kept him awake for another thirty minutes, then once again falling asleep, Lex's voice whispered- 

_"I'm yours, Kent. Harder than this. Please."_

No, Thursday could most definitely not come soon enough. But then it did and it ended far sooner than it should have. 

_Arriving a few minutes earlier than usual, he had just put down a second load of produce in the large, Spanish-vogue kitchen when Lex jogged into the kitchen and over to him._

_"Did you just- _run _in here?"_

_The rich young man grinned. "And all the way down from my office." He pulled Clark from the produce and through the kitchen, his hand possessively fastened on Clark's upper arm._

_"But I'm a little early. How'd you know I was here?"_

_"I always have security-" Lex started, opening the service stairwell. "-inform me of your arrival."_

_Clark blushed at the significance of Lex's admission. "Nevermind about ever trying to surprise you then."_

_The stairwell was tiny, cramped and about five feet long before it curved around out of sight. Clark frowned, wondering just where Lex was taking him._

_"I still have about four loads in the truck, Lex." Lex pushed behind him and locked the door. "That was just the second. I have to-"_

_A fingertip stopped his lips and jump-started his firecracker libido._

_"I told Phillip, my chef," Lex started, stepping in closer. "that he was to get his nephews to bring in the produce and help him separate it today. They've already started no doubt and will be done very soon. Now," Clark could see his mood quickly changing, could sense him becoming more frustrated. "I haven't much time here. With you. I have this stupid fucking-"_

_Clark brought his hand up and ran it down the back of Lex's head, stroking the skin with each individual finger, effectively cutting him off. Lex looked up at him, the now heavy eyes mellow and electrified in the same, his smile sweet._

_"I have a meeting in five minutes. Now you stay here-" Lex put his hand on Clark's chest to solidify his point and looked startled to feel the heartbeat hammering adamantly away below his palm. He looked at Clark who was gazing intently at him, and his naturally wan skin begin to redden. "K-keep talking," he said, starting up the stairs. "And- and say my name again."_

_Clark grinned as the boy rounded the corner. "Okay, Lex. I've missed you. Lex. I've thought about you." He chuckled a little. "Lex." He paused and then decided what the hell, to just go for it. He lowered his voice and octave, bringing the volume up a notch. "I want you, Lex."_

_He heard another lock being engaged and the pounding of footsteps, speed tripled from when they were originally heading up._

_Lex turned the corner and the next thing Clark knew, Lex's mouth was on his, the older boy's body slamming him into the heavy wooden door behind him. Lex was already breathing hard and skilled hands were tugging Clark's shirt from his waistband. Just as he realized he felt Lex's erection through his jeans, pressing up through the other boy's slacks, Lex ground into him fiercely._

_He broke away from the kiss. "Lex!" he cried out._

_"Shhh!" Lex whispered, cool hands slipping under Clark's shirt to caress and pinch the warm skin underneath. "There are people in the kitchen, Clark."_

_As Lex got hold of his nipples, Clark moaned, then bit his lip in a pitiful attempt to keep quiet._

_He heard "Allow me," and then Lex's teeth were on his bottom lip, nibbling, biting, pulling, his nipples still being harassed. Lex took Clark's lip into his mouth sucking and Clark heard a whimper, wasn't sure if it was his or Lex's or a shared communion, but he couldn't handle this, oh, god, he needed something to do, take something. He couldn't just let Lex touch him like this. It was misery._

_He grabbed Lex's waist and pushed him away. "Goddamnit, Clark!" Despite the avid whispered objections, Clark pressed Lex into the hard, cold brick wall and urged him up another step so they were at even heights. Lex looked almost fearful in his anticipation when he met Clark's eyes, and for a moment they paused, only the sound of their rapid breath and more rapid heartbeats meeting their ears._

_Clark licked his lips._

_Lex grabbed Clark's hair, jerking the boy towards his mouth. Lips met, parting even before contact and as their tongues met, Lex began moaning, softly but insistently. The vibrations issuing forth from Lex's wet mouth rattled him, and he lifted one hand to the back of Lex's head, dropping his other down into the older boy's pants._

_As Clark's hand grasped hot, hard flesh, Lex gasped and threw his head back into the wall. Clark was instantly grateful that his hand, broken bone-proof, was cupping the smooth dome. He barely winced._

_Lex shivered, and thrust once, frantically into the hand, crying out. Clark swallowed, his throat tight with tension, and began to nibble at Lex's neck. "Shhh... There are people in the kitchen, Lex."_

_The boy whimpered and pushed into Clark's hand again. "Clark," he hissed, his eyes still clamped shut, the expression on his face pained. "Please..."_

_Clark felt fire erupt from inside of him. There was something about Lex saying that work, in a sense begging, that turned his stomach into a bonfire and his brain into helium. He closed his eyes, pulling Lex's head closer, pressing them cheek to cheek. His hand below tightened. It started moving up and down, quickly and Lex shuttered beneath him. He started to move his hips opposite Clark's ministration, shoving himself into the hand.___

_"Clark! Oh, Clark!" the boy whispered loudy, making Clark's name sound like a prayer._

_An abrupt and tenacious beeping infiltrated their lust, penetrating Clark's foggy focus on his lover. His hand stopped and Lex pulled away from his cheek, turning off the alarm on his watch._

_"Clark, I-" Lex winced. "Shit. I have to go."_

_"What?" He just wasn't hearing right, that's all._

_"I have to go."_

_A moment of silence settled wherein Clark realized that he had heard perfectly fine. "That's it then?" he asked, irritated. Lex said nothing and he pulled his hand away from Lex's crotch sharply. "Time's up, I guess."_

_Lex winced again and, grimacing, cupped Clark's face. "I'm so sorry, you have no idea how-" he grunted, his jaw tightened, forcing him to speak through clenched teeth. "-how hard this is to do, to say, but I have _got _to go."_

_Clark let go of Lex's head and backed away, feeling a shadow cross over him. He'd wanted nothing more but to be with Lex again since... Well since he was even _still with Lex_. That's all that had crossed his mind, that's all that he'd obsessed over. When his fantasy of Lex being his had come true the other day, all he wanted was to do it again, to affirm that he could take Lex anytime he wanted,but also that he could just be with him, arms around the older boy, lips on lips, hand in hand. There was a heavy amount of carnal pleasure, but Clark had thought that it was part of a deeper whole, just an extension of what they had both been feeling. But was he wrong? Was this only about the sex for Lex? The lust, the libidinous fulfillment?_

_Oh, what the hell had he gotten himself into?_

_Lex clutched Clark's arm and grimaced again. "If it was anyone else, Clark, I'd-" He was still breathing hard. "I'd make 'em wait, make them wait forever, believe-" He winced and Clark was beginning to put two and two together._

_The wincing. "But my father's going to be there-"_

_The grimacing. "-via." He breathed in. "-via satel- Shit."_

_The strained voice. The hard breathing and the grunt.___

_Lex was in pain. From the erection._

_"He'll be there and if I'm late I'll have to spend time later listening to him ramble on-" another grimace. "Ow, shit." Lex turned around, away from Clark, chagrinned, and applied pressure to his groin._

_Clark instantly regretted being so stupid and selfish, making Lex explain when Clark should have just trusted._

_Of course this wasn't just about sex. To late he remembered Lex's reaction at the mention of Lana the other day in his office. The pain in his eyes when he thought that Clark was still in love with the girl._

_This was not even _close_ to being just about sex. Sex was the primary way they could express everything right now. That was all._

_The memory of the look in Lex's eyes when Clark had mentioned Lana... It hurt and had him reaching for Lex, but the boy doubled over before Clark could hold him. Worried, Clark bent over and rubbed his hand on Lex's back, only to have it swatted away. "Don't touch me."___

_Clark pulled back hurt, and feeling guilty. "Sorry," he whispered.___

_Lex sighed and grabbed for Clark's hand, pressing it to his forehead. "It's just it makes the pain worse. Your touch. But in a good way, don't worry. It's just-" He took a deep breath. "Not good now." Lex laughed a little and let go of Clark's hand._

_He felt so stupid, so naïve and helpless. Horrible for backing away from Lex. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Yeah." Lex looked up. "Can you leave? I'm mean, God, Clark, I wish you could stay, believe me, but-"_

_"I can't leave you like this, Lex."_

_"You _make_ me like this. It'll be easier to calm down without you... here." Lex looked away. "Without you looking at me like that," he added softly._

_"Like what?"_

_Silence.___

_"Lex?"___

_"Just go. I'll call you later."_

_"But I-"_

_"Please?"_

_Please. He'd do anything for that man's 'please', and since he could not touch or kiss Lex goodbye, because even saying something might make things worse, he just turned, unlocked the door, and left, making sure to close the door behind him, not wanting anyone to stumble upon Lex in such a debasing state._

_He was still throbbing himself but was nowhere near as excruciatingly rigid as Lex, and he wished the boy'd had just let him continue. With as close as Lex was, it would not have taken him long to achieve release._

_Damn watch went off and Lex cramped up. He couldn't imagine, but he wondered if it was more the thought of the older boy's father that had started the pain._

_Back outside, the produce that Lex ordered was completely gone from Clark's truck, the other orders still there waiting patiently, leaves streaming in light breeze, ready to be delivered. He had been so wrapped up in Lex that he hadn't thought to ask the boy how the chef's nephews were going to know which batch was for Luthor Manor. They'd gotten the order right though, another mystery of perfection to be chalked up to the Luthor's exquisite taste in employees._

_As he climbed in the truck to take off, the last thing he could think of was how he had not only backed away from Lex so coldly, but that Lex was now going to be late for that meeting anyway.___

_All because he'd made time for a selfish little farmboy in an insanely busy schedule._   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

**To be continued...**


	3. Answer the Phone

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Two: Answer the Phone]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: Thanks for the great reviews! Please, keep 'em coming! I'll beg if I have to. I will. I have no pride.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
[This author's note has nothing to do with the following chapter and contains two spoilers, one minor and one _almost _major, for "Rogue". Skip to the story if you didn't see the episode and don't want something spoiled for you.]   
-   
-   
**spoiler space**   
-   
-   
**_Lex Smoochies!!_**   
Awwww, man. *PantPantPantPant*!! My brother [poor guy] and I watched it three times last night. The second time he paused it at the best parts for me. He's a nice brother! God, though is Lex/M.R. hot or what?! SIGH!! I know it was not with Clark, but God!! At that point I would have given up all of my slashy stills from the show just to see those lips in action :) Nice that I didn't have to though...   
And my brother [we were making fun one of our favorite episodes! we should be shot ;)] made this awesome comment about Lex and the guards: 

MUSEUM GUARDS: "F**k the bomb squad. Who needs them? We've got _Lex Luthor_!!"

-   
-   
**spoiler space**   
-   
-   


* * *

**THE NEARNESS OF YOU**

**Chapter Two: Answer the Phone**

Clark's poor parents. Their son the ever-constant mood swing. One minute elated, the next practically despondent, and they'd no clue what it was in regards to. 

_Lex hadn't called that night._

_Clark figured that once the passion and the hard-on had worn off, Lex had gotten a little angry at him for the way he had reacted to the boy's need to leave, and Clark couldn't blame him. Lex had completely understood Clark's obligation on Tuesday and, though it wasn't the exact the same set of circumstances, it was pretty close. If anything Lex had more crucial incentives for departing. Though it was hard for Clark to think of Lex as anything but, well, _Lex,_ he _was_ a business man with a considerable weight on his back and a schedule that demanded well-set priorities. That he had even taken the five minutes he did to be with Clark..._

_It said enough about his significance in Lex's world._

_"So selfish," he said aloud. "And so _stupid_."_

_Laying on his bed that night, he'd been replaying the scene in his mind over and over again for hours now. Lex's hands on his stomach and chest. Teasing his nipples and chewing on his lower lip. Clark's own hand on Lex's hard cock and Lex's headlong thrusts. The memory of the sounds Lex had made, the moans, the pants and, oh _God_, the 'please'... It was all bringing his dick to a throbbing salute, but he tortured himself with both the lack of relieving this pressing urgency, and by instilling the memory of his own miserly and skeptical thoughts._

_It had been absurd to think that this- this _thing _was only about sexual pleasure for Lex. By allowing that to even cross his mind, Clark had been reverting Lex back into the Luthor image that most in town still carried, including Clark's own father. And he hated himself for that._

_Lex cared. Deeply. It was in those anguished eyes. They seemed to light up when he was around. Clark just had to take note and memorize the look next time. That way he could always carry it with him._

_In the same breath that he understood Lex felt for him, he was also in a new and confusingly unorthodox situation, and he just wasn't sure what to expect with. A relationship with someone as unique- and busy- as Lex was going to be difficult._

_"Relationship." He smiled at that and started to drift off._

+_+_+_+_+ 

He had gone to school Friday, catching several looks from Lana. They'd missed each other on the half-day, and no school on Thursday meant a definite lack of possible encounters. 

He had echoed the looks from Lana, and in return they both received several worried glances from Whitney. Clark smiled at this, suddenly seeing Fordman in a completely different light. A comprehending one. 

Lana and he eventually found time during lunch to talk, if anyone could call it that. It had been a very brief chat as Chloe and Pete had stared on, gaping at a nonchalant Clark talking to his crush of so many years. 

He'd gotten the gist of their disjointed conversation. Lana- who practically had to speak in code thanks to the gawking, eavesdropping leeches he often called best friends- had guessed her advice went over well when Nell had to call Lex. She told Clark that she had to keep from laughing as Nell complained about how much Lex worked and how busy and tired he seemed. Of course Clark could not have disclosed just _what _Lex had hung up on Nell for, but Lana told him that she knew _something_ good had happened because Lex had never not called precisely when he said he would. 

Clark's smile had faltered at her words and his heart caved in a little as she walked away. Though Lex had never given an exact time for Clark to expect his call, Clark had gotten the impression that Lex had intended to do it later that night. 

Once school had ended and he was back home, he had to keep himself from running in from his chores every ten minutes to ask his mother if anyone had called. He knew that with his recent mood swings and trips to Lex's, if he was checking with her like she was 'Lost and Found' and he was the little boy who'd just lost his puppy… He was sure Martha would be able to put two and two together once Lex called. 

If he did. 

+_+_+_+_+ 

Clark didn't have to check every ten minutes. Or every hour. Or every _other _hour. He didn't even have to check once. Lex never called. So he was kept up yet another night, tossing and turning, aroused and worried about what he had done wrong, or what he _hadn't _done _right_. 

_"Shit!"_

_He was out the window and halfway to Luthor manor, before he even realized just what he was doing. And he didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw him, least of all Lex, didn't care if he had to tear down a brick wall to get to his lover. He just wanted to feel the warm weight in his arms, the breath._

_Then he reached the gates of the imposing castle. Nothing about the place had ever really intimidated him before, but now… He could only think of Lex behind the gate, the walls and him in front of it all. The barriers between them._

_Until Lex called him back, that was the way he apparently wanted it._

Superpowers,_ he thought, worrying his lower lip, _can be dangerous sometimes.__

_He was determined to make sure that this was NOT one of them._

_Control. Lex had a lot of it over him, unwitting as it was, but not so much that Clark was going to let the older boy inadvertently make him careless, thoughtless as to how he was acting and insouciant to the resulting consequences.___

_He was determined to stay strong if anything._

_So he was back in his bed in no time, wishing he had the guts to speed up and into Lex's room, ravishing the boy and his body, listening to the sweet sounds of sexual bliss coming from his lover and all the while apologizing for anything he might have done wrong, just begging Lex to please forgive him for whatever it was._

+_+_+_+_+ 

Lex called Saturday at seven in the morning. 

_"Clark." Lex sighed, sounding as relieved as Clark had felt when his mother had handed him the phone._

_"Lex... hi."_

_Too breathy. Martha would notice._

_"God, I miss you."_

_Clark closed his eyes, all of the worries of why Lex hadn't called, the acid in his stomach, the pounding in his head, the tightness in his throat, the constant symptoms of stress caused by his previous actions... It all vanished, along with the sight of the world around him, at the tone in the young Luthor's voice.___

_Lex would explain. It was not Clark's fault. It would be okay.___

_Clark was warm all over._

_He opened his eyes again and cleared his throat, a little preoccupied, but not at all overlooking what Lex's voice was doing to him physically. Lex's phone call would better be received in private. "Hold that thought," he said. "I have to change phones." He handed it back to his mother and told her he was going to take the cordless from the den into his room._

_Hoping she didn't notice the strange tightness in his voice, he gritted his teeth and left the kitchen. He grabbed the phone from the living room and, fighting hard not to use his fastest speeds, walked quickly up the stairs. He was lucky his mother had been washing the breakfast dishes, otherwise it would have been conspicuous as to why he needed to head for a more private locale.___

This could get somewhat complicated, _he thought. _At least depending on how often Lex calls. 

_In his room, he closed the door behind him and turned on the phone in time to hear his mother laugh. A genuine, honest laugh. Clark was once again grateful that Martha was that much more open-minded about Lex than Jonathon, and so much more hospitable._

_He cleared his throat._

_"Oh, sorry, honey," she said. "It was nice talking to you, Lex."_

_Genuine. Clark smiled._

_"You too, Mrs. Kent."_

_There was a click as his mother hung up and Clark plopped down on his bed._

_"I'm sorry I'm calling so early, I just haven't been able to get away."_

_"Get away?"_

_He heard a sigh. "Yeah. You remember that little meeting that I had to attend?"_

_Clark picked at a fraying strand of material on his bedspread. _Gee, Lex,_ he thought. _You mean the one where I acted like a complete ass? How could I forget? 

_He felt an uncomfortable need to lighten the mood. "Don't tell me it just ended."_

_Lex snickered. "No, no. Just in the middle of it my father got a call that one of our chairholders was dying."_

_"What?" Clark ask, alarmed._

_"Oh, don't worry. Old age. Very old age. Just his time to cash out... Lucky bastard went peacefully in his sleep not long after I arrived."_

_Clark didn't like the tone in Lex's voice. Tight and bitter, hinting that the older boy doubted that his own end would be so serene and fulfilling. So merciful. Clark wondered what could make Lex sound so desolate._

_"Lucky."_

_"Yeah." There was a brief pause in which Lex was no doubt contemplating death and it made Clark a little nervous._

_"Anyway," he said, hoping to urge Lex forward._

_"Right, right. Anyway, my father sent me to work out the different estate changes and whatnot. Hold on a sec."_

_"'Kay." There was a brief click and then a too long silence. Just as Clark started to fear they'd been disconnected, he heard the click again and Lex's voice came back to him, even clearer than before. "Still there?"_

_He shivered and closed his eyes. It was like Lex was right beside him talking in his ear. If he concentrated, he could probably feel those teasingly soft lips brush against his skin.___

_"Hello?"___

_"Still here."_

_"Like I was saying, I had to fly to Gotham City-"_

_"Gotham?"_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"Nothing, it's just- far away."_

_"Tell me about it. I didn't call you earlier because I had no time to." There was a yawn. "Well, that's not entirely true. I had two fairly lengthy helicopter rides once I got into the city, but I figured it wouldn't be conducive to conversation if I phoned you from there. Me yelling over the rotors, not able to hear a word you say, but the pilot hearing everything I'm saying-"_

_"Right."_

_There was another yawn and Clark could actually hear Lex moving around. With his eyes closed it was if Lex were... "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm in bed."_

_Clark's heart started to pound in overdrive, draining the battery his mind and mouth normally ran on._

_"Clark?"_

_Lex. In bed. It just seemed incredibly intimate. And despite what they'd done to each other, they had yet to do anything there, and just to think of Lex in bed…_

_Images filled his mind. Soft sheets, fluffy pillows, lazy warmth...___

_Or hot, wet mouths and even hotter, naked bodies-_

_"Clark?"_

_"Sorry." He chuckled. "Little bit of daydreaming."_

_It was Lex's turn to be quiet._

_"It's almost eight in the morning yet, Lex. What are you still doing in bed?"_

_Hmmm… In bed._

_"Actually, it's nine here, but I haven't had the pleasure of a horizontal posture in a little while."_

_Clark tried to ignore the obvious sexual associations the sentence had and the picture it could easily bring to mind. "Little while? Just how little is little to a Luthor, Lex?"_

_"Whoa." Another yawn. "Sorry, but I didn't quite catch that. Talk slower."_

_"How much sleep did you get?"_

_"I slept a bit on the jet the way over, got a couple of naps in between the meetings here and-" He paused. "In the limo to Earl Grenfield's house yesterday. That was about two hours and a half, so maybe… five hours total."_

_"That was it? The past few days and that's all?"_

_"Yup."_

_Clark lied down. "You know, I'm in bed, too."_

_"Are you?" He could hear the change in the tone, dark and suggestive. He could practically see Lex's steel blue eyes narrow and almost shivered in response._

_"Well, _on _bed," he explained. "And fully dressed. But it's the same difference."_

_"What are you wearing?"_

_Clark blushed. "Uh-"_

_"Whatever it is, I'm sure it complements the blush, Clark."_

_He smiled. "You could hear that, huh?"_

_"Hear it? I could _feel _it."_

_Clark wondered if Lex could feel his heart. "What are _you _wearing?"_

_"Satin pajamas." A cool and immediate reply. Ready to play._

_"Black?"_

_"How'd you guess?" Rhetorical and a bit self mocking._

_Clark lifted his legs onto the bed and pushed himself into the middle. He brought his pillow to him and snuggled into it, bringing it length-wise against his body, wishing it was Lex, wanting to see how the no doubt jet black of the boy's pajamas set off the pure white of his skin._

_"No underwear though."_

_And how fast he could strip them off, leaving nothing but skin, smooth, smooth skin, to touch. To lick. "About the pajamas-"_

_"Want me to take them off?"_

_He took a deep breath. "Actually, I was only going to ask if the top had buttons or if it was the slip-on kind."_

_"Button. But you could get it off me pretty fast. That is, if you were wondering."_

_How did he know?_

_"Of course, I'd prefer you just rip them off me."_

_Now he _really _wished the damned pillow was Lex. "Would you take them off?" he asked quietly, suddenly shy._

_This time it was Clark that was rewarded with a moment of silence. "Lex?"_

_The boy cleared his throat lightly. "If you asked. _Really nicely_."_

_He almost laughed. Lex was trying to maintain the upper hand. "You'd want me to rip them off you, but I have to ask nicely to get _you _to _take _them off?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To take them off _for me_?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well..." He blushed a deeper shade than usual, tightened his hold on the pillow, and continued quietly, but firmly. "What if I _ordered _you to take them off?"_

_A moment. "God, Clark." There was a slight groan and Clark smiled as he felt himself harden in response. "You have no idea what that thought is doing to me."_

_The fact that Lex was almost seven hundred miles away and hard made him feel elated and lonely at the same time. "I can guess," he said. "You called me from bed. I don't have to wonder what you're up to." He laughed at his own accidental play on words._

_Lex didn't. "'Up to'. Oh, you're a funny guy, Clark."_

_"Mr. Grumpy. Did you just now wake up or something? I mean I know you're still in-"_

_A brief sigh filled the air, cutting him off. "Actually, I got here, uh- the pent house _'here', _at about four."_

_He let go of the pillow. "AM?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't know what time you and yours got up-"_

_"Dad gets up at five thirty, I get up at six, and my mom at six thirty."_

_"Thanks for the run-down," Lex mumbled humorously._

_"You were saying."_

_"Right. Didn't know what time, so I just worked on the numbers and the Grenfield account remise until six thirty. I took a really long shower, then called you, figuring you _have _to be up at least by seven."_

_Clark sat up slowly. He was astounded. "I thought you'd already been to sleep."_

_"Well, I-"_

_"You've had five hours of sleep maybe _total_, and you wasted _three perfectly good hours_ waiting up?! Just to talk on the phone? With me?"_

_"I told you, Kent," Lex grumbled. "I _missed _you." His voice got softer. "And I meant it. Besides, waiting up was worth it. I knew it would be."_

_"Lex-"_

_"I've done worse, Clark." He sounded defensive. "I just..." He trailed off and Clark waited patiently. "I just wanted you to tuck me in."_

_Clark closed his eyes, plopped back down and rubbed his stiff groin. "Oh, man. I wish I could."_

_There was a slight hesitation then Clark heard another shifting. "I was naked when I first called."_

_Clark groaned._

_"Naked and _wet_."_

_Clark laughed. "I bet my mother would appreciate knowing she was on the phone with a 'naked and wet' Luthor."_

_"What do you think she found so amusing?"_

_There was a stunned silence while Clark took in Lex's words._

_"Clark? I was joking. You think I'd say anything even _remotely _suggestive to your mother with the way your father feels about me? My head would be on a flag-pole at your house faster than you could say 'Dead Luthor'."_

_"I don't care how _I _feel about you. Your head would _still _be on a flag-pole if you ever said anything suggestive to her."_

_Lex laughed. "Actually, I was changing into my pajamas while talking to her. Pants first," he added quickly._

_"Ah. So my mother's honor remains intact."_

_Lex laughed again and Clark's chest swelled with delight that he could make this specific person- usually so dismal and intense- jovial._

_"CLARK! Do you expect me to do the farmwork ALONE this morning?!"_

_He winced. "No, Dad! I'll be down in a minute!"_

_"Christ, Kent!" came a pained voice._

_He winced again. "Sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to yell like that."_

_"That's alright." He sighed. "Little Lex shriveled up like a turtle at the sound of your father's voice, so I think that takes care of at least one of my problems."_

_Clark laughed hard. "It shriveled?"_

_"Is that what you were laughing at? I thought you found my name for it amusing."_

_"Thought it best not to mention, actually."_

_"Inappropriate adjective, perhaps?"_

_"I wouldn't say 'inappropriate'." Clark tried to keep the wicked grin from tainting his voice with mirth. "Or entirely inaccurate."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

_Clark laughed again, unable to believe he was discussing Lex's proportions over the phone. "Besides, size really do-"_

_"Doesn't matter." Lex finished for him and Clark laughed harder. "Thanks, _so much_, Kent."_

_"Aw, come on. I'm just kidding."_

_"I know." Clark could hear his smile._

_"Good."_

_"Listen, before you go," Lex's tone was suddenly serious and Clark tensed a little. "I'll be back in Smallville on Wednesday, but then I have to head to Metropolis on Saturday-"_

_"Jesus, Lex, you're not a robot."_

_Another sigh. "Tell that to my father. It wouldn't normally even matter to me, except… Except I wanted to spend some more time with you. And not just hav-"_

_"CLARK KENT! Your father needs your help! RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!!"_

_He covered the mouthpiece. "Alright, alright! Just a second, I promise!!" He removed his hand. "Lex, I-"_

_"I know, I know. Slave-drivers. Uh, I probably won't be able to call you again, especially since they know that _I'm _the one keeping you so… Will I see you Thursday?"_

_Clark grinned. "Absolutely."_

_"And no meetings this time, I swear."_

_Clark's grin crumbled and he shut his eyes. Lex's guilty feelings about that day's bad timing was an odd twist he hadn't been expecting. "Lex, about that-"_

_"You haven't got the time right now."_

_The next sigh was his own. "I know."_

_Silence._

_"I'll let you go, then, Clark." Lex wasn't going to hang up first.___

_"Okay."_

_Silence._

_"Lex?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_He turned the phone off, instinctively knowing that this was not the right time for Lex to return the words and wanting to leave the conversation with no awkwardness at all._

_He headed out of his room, the image of a glistening, snow-white naked body in his mind. He knew it would be there all day long._

_Well, either it would or the tantalizing fantasy of wrenching dark satin pajamas off the same body would take over._   


**To be continued...**


	4. I Only Want to be with You

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Three: I Only Want to be with You]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: You guys are encouraging and it's great to know I've got a few of you hooked!   


* * *

**Chapter Three: I Only Want to be with You**

Wednesday afternoon, after the farmwork had been finished and they'd all eaten an early dinner, Clark's father took off for a farmer's convention up in Glensdale. Jonathon would be gone until Monday, leaving the farmwork to Martha and Clark- mostly Clark- meaning, despite even his quick speed and incredible strength, his schedule would be more tied up than usual. 

Thursday came and the only thing he could think of was seeing Lex again. All day he'd been just a little more out of it than what was quickly becoming the norm. By not paying enough attention to things he really should have, he started a slight chain of reaction. Pouring milk into his bowl of cereal, he had become distracted while staring out the window and thinking of Lex, causing the milk to overflow, his mother to watch him instead of the food disposal and drop a spoon into the sink. He also lagged behind, not hearing any of the school bells- with the exception of the last, the one he'd waited for since he got there- and made Pete and Chloe late in two separate incidents. Both had been trying to get him to tell them what was keeping him so distracted, worried for their all-of-a-sudden scatter-brained friend. 

He couldn't find his homework, forgot his locker combination temporarily, alternately fidgeted and stared off into space, wasn't hungry for lunch, but was starving in his last period, and was all too tempted to just run home instead of taking the bus. Then there was the almost forgetting every bit of produce but the batch for Luthor Manor. 

It had been a hectic day for Clark, full of mistakes and tension. At the same time that it had been far too long there were scary little chunks of time that seemed to be missing, points in his day that he just couldn't account for. Like his entire math class and the ten minutes before first bell. 

Still, he just couldn't care. It had been a week, a whole week since he'd seen Lex, touched him, and it was not surprising that it was impossible for him to concentrate on anything else. 

And for him to stop grinning. 

_He began his deliveries earlier than usual, surprising every one of his parents' customers but easily accounting for the odd timeframe by way of his father's absence. Farmers or landowners themselves, they understood that, due to the business trip and lack of extra hands around the Kent farm, there was the need to get more things done quicker. The fact that the majority of the customers helped Clark move the produce in effect lessened the time he'd have to spend away from Lex and he reached the castle almost a full forty-five minutes early, a little bummed but not at all surprised when Lex did not eventually make his way down to see him._

_After dropping off the produce in the kitchen, he took off, heading up wide stairwells and through echoing corridors towards Lex's study. Halfway there, he broke into a large grin and a brisk trot and didn't stop until he reached the double doors. Still grinning like an idiot, he braced himself for the sight he'd waited a week to see, the skin he'd waited a week to feel. The lips and mouth and body he'd waited a week to taste._

_Would he just outright attack Lex? Bring them both down to the floor in a hectic mixture of limbs and other various body parts, laughing like a manic set free? Would he rip off the expensive clothes in hopes of turning his lover on immediately and getting to that body as quick as possible? Or would he take it slower? More seductive? Make Lex beg, plead and scream his name?_

_That is if he wasn't on his knees, arms wrapped around the older boy the very instant he saw him._

_God, he wanted Lex so badly._

_He reached out and knocked, a bit more timidly than he'd intended and when he pulled back his hand, he saw that it was shaking._

_"Wow," he whispered._

_Hearing contentious voices rise on the other side of the large oak doors, he frowned and his stomach churned as he recognized one as Lex's and the other as-_

_~Lionel's.~_

_He'd seen enough CNN to know that voice when he heard it, though it felt oddly surreal hearing it without it's usual accompaniment- his father's heated objections to whatever the man was saying._

_"Great," he muttered. His little plan to come early so he and Lex would have more time together had failed miserably. He should have remembered how busy the boy always was._

_All of that rushing for nothing. It make him feel like just sinking to the floor into a puddle._

_~Fucking Lionel bastard shit.~_

_He heard Lex's voice growing closer and closer, and he was becoming more lightheaded at knowing that the older boy's body, a body that he had committed to, the blue eyes that he had constantly caught himself drowning in, were just on the other side of the study doors and that oh, god in just a few seconds he's see that face, that gorgeous, commanding face._

_This was so confusing. He was angry, but-_

_Clark felt his pants restricting his lower proportions, and felt embarrassed and inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. He needed Lex. Needed to touch him. To hold him. To bury himself inside, hearing Lex's moans, his whimpers. His 'please'._

_He heard the footsteps approaching behind the oak doors._

_The last thing he'd said to Lex Luthor was "I love you."_

_He heard the footsteps stop._

_The last thing he'd truly discussed with Lex Luthor was the older boy's naked body._

_He heard the soft click of the latch above the handle._

_The last thing Clark had expected to find today was _Lionel Luthor_._

_The door opened and Clark held his breath._

_Lex, his face a mask of anger and distaste, hatred and cold impatience, opened the door. Utter menace._

_Clark was transported back to the Tuesday that Lex and he had first had sex. This was the way he had looked mere seconds before he kissed Clark. The day he'd come back from Metropolis, come back from a week with his father. How long did it take that man to turn Lex into a roiling ball of anxiety and tension? What exactly did he _do _to cause the rapid transformation?_

_"What is it?" Lex snapped before even looking out at Clark. When his eyes met Clark's though, he gasped slightly and all hatred, all threat dissolved. Clark watched as they were replaced by a look of love and relief and overall simple joy._

That_ was the look he needed to memorize. He needed to capture that in his head. He needed remember that for whenever he was away. He needed-_

_He needed to breathe._

_"Clark!" Lex's voice was hushed as he quickly stepped out into the hall, closing the door and looking both left and right before grabbing Clark's jacket and pulling him in for a quick kiss. Clark watched as Lex looked him up and down hungrily. He knew that his gaze was just as scorching._

_Lex left his hand to linger on Clark's chest while checking his watch on the other wrist, fingers scratching the cotton material gently as if unconsciously trying to dig to the skin. Clark smiled at the intimate touch._

_"You're _really _early."_

_He looked down at the hand touching him so sweetly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you," he whispered, not caring how lame or needy he sounded. A week was so fucking long. _Too _fucking long. Not even for sex, but just any contact, speech and sight._

_"Don't be sorry, Clark."_

_"I finished everything I could early so that we'd have time together, but-"_

_Lex, using his hand to balance on Clark, reached up and kissed him, interrupting his words. A fierce but concise kiss, Lex was stepping back all too soon, smoothing his hand slightly up and down Clark's chest before letting it come to rest over Clark's heart. "I wish I could just-" He started rubbing at his temples with his free hand. "Goddamn it, though, Clark. My- My father's here. Fuck."_

_"I know. I recognized the voice." Clark pulled Lex's hand to it's counterpart on his chest and used both of his own to massage the older boy's temples for him._

_Lex looked confused. "You could hear us?" He leaned lightly back against the door, closing his eyes as Clark continued the soothing rhythm of the mini shiatsu, hoping to alleviate his lover of any ailments. "Nevermind." He sighed, content for the moment. "It doesn't matter."_

_They were silent a moment as the contact persisted. Then Clark, hating to break the moment, but knowing it would have to be violated soon anyway, spoke. "Do you want me to go?"_

_"No."_

_He smiled. "Do I _need _to go?"_

_Lex sighed, this time in frustration. "I don't know how long he plans on staying, but I think it's…" Lex opened his eyes, refusing to meet Clark's. "I think it's too long. For you to wait. I- I wouldn't make you wait for him."_

_There was a dark protectiveness in that voice, a feeling that Lex was defending Clark's honor and pride before his own, and Clark's heart jumped in his chest. He dropped his hands to the door on each side of his best friend and tilted his forehead till it touched Lex's. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes, seeing the painful yearning that made everything so easy to take, but at the same time more difficult._

_"Alexander?"_

_"A minute, Father," Lex replied hastily._

_"Fuck," Clark whispered, surprising Lex, and pulling away slightly but not dropping his arms. "I hate that man."_

_If his crude choice in words had surprised Lex, it was nothing compared to the shock he received hearing the chuckle issue forth from his love._

_Lex gave him a brief kiss and pushed him away. "I'll just be a moment, then I'll walk you out."_

_Lex opened the door a crack but stopped as Clark grazed his arm._

_"Do you want me to come in or-"_

_Lex looked distressed. "No," he whispered. "I don't think you-"_

_"I'm not afraid of him, Lex." With that Clark pushed the door the rest of the way open and Lex nodded. They walked into the room and Clark had to fight to keep his facial expressions and body language nonchalant. The bastard was sitting behind the desk. In _Lex's _seat._

_"Father," Lex began. "This is Clark Kent. A friend."_

_Lionel nodded curtly, an eyebrow raising. "Son of Jonathon and Martha Kent?"_

_"Yes, sir," Clark said, amazed at how little venom was seething through, at how calm he sounded in front of the man who turned his lover and best friend into a walking cloud of sadness and uncertainty. The man that taught Lex how to hate._

_"I knew Jonathon. We were- acquaintances."_

_That was _not _what he was expecting._

_"I could have sworn your mother and father were- unable to bear." Smug and spiteful undertones while bringing up a great pain for the Kent family. Something not everyone knew about, but lavish merchant king Lionel Luther did._

_Clark realized he was going to have to have a talk with his father as soon as he got back from Glensdale._

_The bastard was smiling at Clark, his cheap jacket, old flannel work-clothes and dirty, scuffed shoes clashing horribly with the opulent, five-digit room decor. Smiling at what he must have seen as a homeless mutt, no bloodline, no name._

_Smiling at the fact that Martha was barren, something that still haunted her, just enough to darken her bright eyes, to tint her hair with gray earlier than nature would have otherwise intended. At the fact that Clark was distanced by flesh and blood within his own family, that he was an outsider even with whom he felt the closest. That Clark did not belong._

_~Shit-head.~_

_Clark clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes and saw Lex wince at his father's bluntness. The older boy put a hand on his forearm- a friendly and not at all sexual gesture, but nonetheless one that the senior Luthor did not miss- and spoke for his friend. "Clark's adopted."_

_Lionel's lips pulled up into a strikingly familiar half smile._

_~Lex smiles like that, only his smile is sexy and sweet and often amiably mocking~_

_"He'd have to be."_

_So Jonathon's distaste for Luthors was paralleled by Lionel's distaste for Kents. Wonderful._

_Clark could see Lex looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to show Clark out."_

_"We have people to do that, Alexander."_

_"Yes, but I was-"_

_"And we were discussing important business. Your 'friend' can wait."_

_Clark thought he heard a certain implication suddenly riding the waves of hostility circulating in the room, but it could have just been his imagination._

_"He was just leaving. It'll only take a minute." Despite the fact that they were constructed as statements, there was an element of supplication in Lex's sentences, and he stood patiently waiting for permission to be granted._

_Lionel waved at them, dismissive and superior._

_Lex, with the comforting weight of his hand still in place, guided Clark out and closed the door behind him. Once out of the office, they started walking in the direction that would eventually bring them to the foyer._

_Lex's hand glided down, fingers slipping in between Clark's and he tugged on the boy. "Slow down."_

_His voice was soft with obvious concern, and it instead of the hand slowed Clark. "But don't you have to-"_

_"Get back?" Lex shook his head. "He can wait."_

_"But won't he be pissed?"_

_Lex shrugged. "It's worth it."_

_Clark shook his head, thinking about the utter chill, distaste and lack of respect that had seeped from Lionel's waspish voice towards his own kid. "_Nothing _is worth that."_

_Lex stopped and pulled Clark to a halt beside him. "You are," he said and the shyness there winded Clark, causing a spiral of warmth to cascade inside his stomach. Lex lifted himself up and brushed his lips against Clark's. "I'm so sorry about what he said back there, Clark. He gets off on stupid shit like that, and it's worse because you're your father's son and my friend. He needs to prove he has power over everyone and if he knew how much I really cared about you…" Lex trailed off watching crimson tint Clark at his utterance of sentiments. "I'm really sorry."_

_Clark rolled his eyes and grinned, hoping to rid Lex of his apologetic inclination. He wasn't his father, couldn't control the man, and it wasn't his fault that Lionel had gone for the jugular._

_Clark pulled on the hand in his, bringing Lex closer. "If my father ever says all Luthor's are the same I'll-"_

_Lex kissed him again, sweeter, with more longing than before and this time Clark parted beneath him, running his tongue over Lex's heavenly, full lips._

_The older boy pulled away. "Uh-uh, Kent. I learn from my mistakes. The last thing I need to do is walk into the study with a hard-on after being later than I should, hanging out with the hated Kents' son. Lionel'd be on the phone to your father quicker than you could possibly imagine."_

_Clark grinned. "My dad's out of town." His eyes lit up, a sudden idea burning bright in his mind. "Is your dad staying overnight?"_

_Lex laughed coldly. "Not unless he's had a recent lobotomy I've not been informed of."_

_Clark beamed. "Then why don't you come to dinner tonight?"_   
  
  
  
  


**To be continued...**


	5. Steal My Kisses [From You]

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Four: Steal My Kisses (From You)]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: Yeesh!! Finally finished this baby. This one took some work, but was incredibly fast [and fun!]. Hope you guys enjoy :)   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song title I used for this chapter's name differs from the song's point, but it was the only one I could come up with on such short notice. Please forgive me, lol. At least it _sounds _right.   


* * *

**Chapter Four: Steal My Kisses [From You]**

Lex had excepted his invitation and they had agreed on him coming over at six. Clark kissed Lex goodbye on the cheek, wanting a little taste of that smooth skin, then had run off before the boy could change his mind. 

Once he got home, he had mentioned his inviting Lex casually to his mother who had given him a quirky smile in return, the likes of which he was sure he'd never seen grace her face. She had then told him that it would be fine, she'd love the company, and for him to finish his chores and get a shower quickly. 

Lex had, without warning, decided to come over at _five _instead of six. 

_Oblivious to his lover's recent arrival, Clark kept outside, working on double the amount of chores, once again relearning to appreciate his father's influence on the farm. Being as strong and fast as he was, he sometimes forgot just how capable his... well, his _mortal_ pop was, and just how much work around the farm the man could accomplish._

_It was seventeen minutes infra Lex's arrival time before he was able to stop. He'd done almost all of the chores that he and his father could have done together, but it hadn't been easy, even for him. He couldn't wait for his dad to get back._

_Once finished, he shed his work gloves and ran inside the house at his top speed, very much looking forward to taking a shower and then seeing Lex. He wasn't sure how-_

_Seeing Lex._

_Seen Lex._

_Saw Lex... Right there. On the couch. With his mother._

_~Shit.~_

_He'd gotten almost all the way up the stairs before even realizing that Lex was there._

_He stopped, frozen, mouth agape, _horrified _at what he had just done._

_Used his superspeed._

_In front of his friend and lover._

His friend and lover that had no idea of all of the things that he was capable of_._

_~Shit.~_

_Clark knew Lex was suspicious about things, and he had been relieved and grateful that that complexity hadn't yet made it into the new spectrum of their relationship, but now…_

_Now he had screwed up. Just like he had been steadfastly determined not to._

_~Shit.~_

_At least this mistake was not due to reckless passion. Not due to reckless passion, but it still happened._

_Lex, fortunately, was completely oblivious. Apparently the flutter of air that Clark caused had not registered as anything but a heavy breeze._

_~Of course not! He wasn't looking and even if he was, he wouldn't know what to watch for.~_

_Clark observed Lex intently leafing through a book of Martha's photographs, talking about Italy and bougainvillea. Enamored with the book, Lex was missing the petrified look Clark noticed his mother giving him._

_She glanced up and found Clark still glued to the spot at the top of the stairs. Moving only her eyes, she looked sharply at Lex, still going on about the flowers, then back to her son, discretely but clearly expressing her point._

**_How could you be so rash, Clark Kent?_**

_Clark frowned. Still ever the mother even in her horrified state._

_He shrugged, holding his arms up helplessly. -I didn't know!- he mouthed. He pointed to his watch, then gestured to Lex. -He's early!-_

_She shook her head. **You should be more careful. I don't care **_**what _time it is._**

_His mouth dropped open. How the hell was he supposed to know-_

_She raised her eyebrows. **Didn't you see the Porsche?**_

_He winced. Oh, boy._

_Her nose flared just a bit and her face became stern, knowing. **Had you done all of **_**your own _chores, you would have._**

_Sometimes he swore he could _hear _her thoughts they were so damned clear._

_He looked away, sheepish. He was supposed to have done the wood. He had promised his mother that he would not forget it and yet he had. It was his fault that he, no, that _they _had almost been discovered. And all because he forgot to chop some stupid wood._

_He saw his mother flick the finger of her right hand, on top of her left in her lap. **Go take your shower.**_

_He nodded._

_She rolled her eyes, shaking her head minutely and pursed her lips at him. **I don't know how we're going to explain how you got in the house and up there without him noticing, but we will.**_

_He nodded again and turned to take off. Unfortunately, he had chosen to stop on the single step with a creak._

_A _very loud _creak._

_He whipped back around to find Lex, suddenly quiet, jerking his head toward the noise and Martha jerking hers towards Lex._

_He'd never been able to hear her thoughts better than now._

**_Oh, _shit_._**

_He'd never been able to gauge Lex's mood quite like now, either. He saw a startled expression, yes, but then a sudden and thick, raw lust seated deeply within those hard blue eyes, and it shocked him._

_Lex wanted him. Bad._

_~Don't have to worry about the whole being discovered thing, I guess.~_

_He kept his eyes locked with Lex's and felt the lead in his stomach- where did that come from?- begin to heat._

_Lex stood up. "Clark, I-" Both he and Clark winced at the dry and strained emotion there. As Lex swallowed and looked down, Clark glanced at his mother, knowing she was quick, so very quick. Even more than his father and-_

_~Shit!~_

_She'd noticed. She couldn't see Lex's eyes- thank God, they'd give it all away- she was still sitting on the couch, too scared about being caught to worry about manners._

_But she'd noticed just the same._

_Lex cleared his throat. "I didn't hear you come in." Clark was amazed at how well Lex was able to cover his previously weak timbre, his little indiscretion, with a strong and deep voice. A _very sexy _strong and deep voice. One that Clark loved, one that had haunted him previously._

_One that could hopefully force Martha into thinking that she'd imagined the longing she'd heard._

_"Yeah, well, you and mom were busy talking, so I-"_

_Lex nodded. He looked Clark over with hungry eyes and frowned. "I- uh, well-" He cleared his throat again and looked pleadingly at Clark._

_As if he'd suddenly gained insight into Lex's thoughts as well, he realized that the older boy was looking for an excuse to come up there with him. He tried to keep from grinning. "Do you want to check my biology homework _before _dinner?" As if they'd had plans to do it at all. "I'm mean, it wou-"_

_"Would get it out of the way." Lex started towards the stairs a little too quickly, then slowed himself, becoming more aware of his gait and posture. "Sure."_

_Clark turned around and climbed the last few steps to the landing, grinning. He composed himself, then turned back around to see his mother, standing with her arms crossed, staring suspiciously at Lex's back._

_Clark frowned back at her, a little worried. He couldn't hear _these _thoughts at all._

_Once Lex reached the landing, Clark turned to walk down the hallway and as soon as they were out of his mother's watchful eye he heard Lex's pace quicken, then felt hands clutch his waist. "Kent, is your room close?"_

_The voice was dusky and rumbling. Grating._

_So sexy._

_Clark decided to tease. "Not as close as the shower." He stopped and pushed the already open bathroom door wider. "And I am all hot and dirty."_

_He saw Lex look in and groan. "Don't tempt me, Sexy." He pushed a reddening Clark forward. "Go. Lead on."_

_Clark walked slower than necessary, liking the pressure of Lex's hands urging him to go faster. After a moment, he picked up the pace to his door, reached it, then jerked to a halt, letting Lex slam into the back of him._

_Clark grinned as he felt the proof of Lex's ambitions against his ass and he heard Lex's breathing get more ragged. "Kent…" he whispered hotly into Clark's ear. "Don't do that again."_

_He wanted to thrust himself back into Lex's front, rubbing up against Lex's erection and making the boy cry out, but he knew his mother was wary downstairs and he had not forgotten what had happened to Lex before his meeting. He didn't want to see Lex in that kind of pain again._

_Not until he knew there'd be time for the cure._

_He said nothing, opening his door. He felt Lex let go of his waist, grab hold of the back of his tee-shirt, shove him in and close the door gently. The tee still clutched in his hand, he tugged hard, and Clark allowed himself to be pulled back and pushed up against the door._

_This was beginning to feel familiar._

_He opened his mouth to speak but a pair of lips pressed to his and a frantic tongue plunged in. His eyes fluttered closed as Lex claimed his mouth, rhythmically stroking his tongue, and Clark could have sworn that his legs were about to give out when Lex began alternating between whimpering and growling repeatedly._

_He just held on to the boy's shoulders, his grip fierce, and his eyes now clamped shut with need. He'd never been kissed like this. Even their first kiss could not compare. It had been tainted with anger, fear, worry, sorrow and loss, as well as passion. But this… This was pure love and desire, mixed with a little bit of the thrill of evasion, the possibility of being caught. He hated to admit it, but the fact that they had to be quiet made things just that much more exciting._

_A challenge._

_The harsh lust of the kiss slowed to a seductive love making and Clark was sure his spine had melted. Lex broke away, leaving Clark wanting but unable to voice protest._

_"Delicious," murmured Lex. He ground himself into Clark, who cried out softly, finding himself hard and stinging._

_Lex grinned, grabbed Clark's hair firmly in his grip and ground into him again, making them both gasp._

_~I thought Lex learned from his mistakes.~_

_"Lex?"_

_Arms wrapped around his waist and a face was nuzzling at his neck._

_"Lex."_

_The hands moved down the outside of his jeans to tightly grip his ass._

_"Lex!" he hissed._

_"I love these jeans on your body, Clark."_

_He shivered as fingers traveled into the crease of the insanely tight jeans, outlining the separation of Clark's rear. "Lex." He tried to make his voice sound stern, commanding, but it just came out sounding like a Smurf._

_Lex laughed. "Hmmm…"_

_"Do you remember what happened last time we- we, uh-"_

_"'We, we, uh'?" Lex intoned, mocking._

_"Well, last time we did this? And weren't able to- finish?"_

_Clark cried out again as Lex bit him on the throat. "How could Lex not? Lex kiss Clark. Lex get hard. Always same."_

_Neanderthal verbalization was not what Clark had been expecting and he laughed. It certainly fit the level of communication he felt capable of._

_"Hmmm…" Lex kissed the place he'd just bitten, then grazed it with his teeth. "Do that again."_

_"What?"_

_"Laugh."_

_Clark shook his head, trying to come up with something, anything to cool the moment. There was something very wrong about this whole 'getting it on in his room' scenario and he guessed it was the fact that the kitchen was roughly thirty five feet from where they were._

_Or more accurately the fact that _his mother _was roughly thirty five feet from where they were. "You haven't looked once at my room."_

_"Lex didn't come to check Clark's room. Lex come to check Clark."_

_Clark laughed._

_"Thank you." Another nibble. "You haven't looked at mine either, you know"_

_Clark felt Lex's tongue in his ear. "I haven't even been to yours," he squeaked. His throat was too dry. He needed something to drink and fast. Preferably ice water._

_"Something we most certainly need to remedy."_

_"Indeed."_

_Lex pulled away and looked to his left. Desk. Chair. Bookshelf. Window. "Nice."_

_Lex looked to his right. Closet. Weird shaped bookshelf. Nightstand. Bed._

_Bed._

_~Oh, no.~_

_"Uh, Lex-"_

_"_Very _nice."_

_Before Clark knew what was happening he was being pulled._

_"Lex, I don't think-"_

_"Good, Clark. Keep that up and we'll get through this fine."_

_Lex fell back to the bed and Clark, doing what he was told, did not think at all. Instead he let the weight pull him down on top of his lover and slipped his arms under the body beneath his, legs entwined between Lex's._

_The older boy slid his hands under Clark's damp shirt and pressed them against the work-moistened body. "Oh, god, Clark. The way you look and smell... I mean out there in the living room-"_

_Clark wrinkled his nose. "Smell?"_

_"-if your mother hadn't been right behind me, I would have just attacked you. There on the steps. We never would have made it anywhere."_

_"Smell?" he asked again._

_"Smell."_

_"You like sweaty farmboys then?"_

_"Apparently." Lex's hands started to blindly outline the precise definition of Clark's muscles._

_Clark tried to keep it light despite the arousing caresses. "It's either that, Lex, or farm animals turn you on."_

_Lex looked at him, blue eyes soft and sooty. "As appealing as Miss Piggy and Daisy the Cow may be to some, I really don't think that's what got me this far."_

_Clark laughed then lifted a little as Lex's hands pulled his shirt up. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Lex's warm lips placing a kiss on his chest. Then another. And another._

_A brief pause. "By the way, Kent." More kisses._

_"Mmmm?"_

_"Pack your bags tonight."_

_He frowned, but didn't bother to open his eyes. The kisses felt too nice. "What?"_

_"We're leaving for Metropolis tomorrow."_

_He laughed. "Right." He looked down at Lex to find a mysterious glint in his eyes. Clark shook his head. "I don't care how well you get along with my mother, you won't be able to talk her into letting me go with you. Especially not after coming up here with me."_

_Lex's eyes creased with stunned anxiety. "You think- she suspects something?"_

_"Us?" Clark shook his head. "No. But she's a smart woman, Lex."_

_Lex looked shocked. "You… You wouldn't _care _if your mother found out about us?"_

_Clark thought about that a moment, none too astonished at the answer. "Not particularly. It's really-"_

_Lex moved up in a blur and lips cut him off, beginning to pull languidly at his own. Kiss-pull, kiss-pull, kiss-pull. There was no real heavy lust in the kiss, but a desperate, clinging love that gave him butterflies._

_~Butterflies? More like a whole colony of Atlas Moths.~_

_Lex settled back down onto his back, looking up at Clark with a blissful, lazy smile and heavy, content eyes. He'd never see Lex look sexier._

_The hands started to rub his stomach again in more of a soothing motion that the exploration it had begun as. "What were you saying?"_

_Did Lex actually expect Clark to remember things? After the kiss and now the tummy rub, he felt like just curling up next to the boy, hard crotch pleasantly pushing into one of Lex's many body parts. But which one?_

_"Clark?"_

_He blinked, looking at Lex, confused. "Huh?"_

_"You were saying."_

_"I was?"_

_Lex nodded and his hands moved to rub up and down Clark's sides. He felt goosebumps raise there and on his stomach, could see the hair raising on his arms._

_Lex could too and grinned at the reaction. "About how you wouldn't care about your mom finding out about us."_

_"Nope," he dropped down to kiss Lex's neck, loving that he could, realizing just what privileges lay beneath him, literally. "I wouldn't."_

_"But-"_

_This whole body was his, his to do whatever he wanted really, and that was okay. It was all okay. "That was about it."_

_"But you said 'It's really'."_

_Another kiss, this time on Lex's Adam's apple. Nice Adam's apple. _Sexy_ Adam's apple. "I did?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When?"_

_"Before I..." Clark frowned when Lex trailed off and his hands stopped massaging. He pushed himself up to look. Maroon hues tinged Lex's face and no sooner did Clark's eyes meet the other boy's than Lex dropped his gaze. "Before I kissed you," he whispered, so lightly that Clark could barely make out the words. Lex was more demure in that moment than Clark had ever seen even Lana._

_He was also fully aware of what his kiss had revealed to Clark. Or at least fully aware of what he had felt when the kiss was happening._

_~Love.~_

_As if reading Clark's mind, Lex cleared his throat. "You said 'It's really'. Think about it, Clark. You had to have meant something by that."_

_Clark sighed and went back to kissing Lex's neck, though the hands around his torso stayed conspicuously glued in place._

_~Still not ready to say it. Damn.~_

_Clark could be patient, though. For Lex? No problem._

_~Now, think. 'It's really'. 'It's really'. 'It's~_

_The memory of what he was about to say before Lex had stopped him came crashing back, along with the memory of their conversation about going to Metropolis._

_~Oh.~_

_He stopped kissing Lex. "Um... Yeah. 'It's really' was '_It's really _my dad we'll have to worry about.'" Lex's body tensed beneath him and he cursed himself for not letting it go, but now he _had_ to finish. He pulled back. "My mother could handle it- on several different levels. My father, though-"_

_"Tell me about it." Lex grimaced letting his hands fall to his stomach. "Soiling his beautiful kid, his chaste and virginal, _straight _son. He'd probably slaughter me in my sleep, then butcher the pieces. Hang me up by my-"_

_Clark's hand stopped Lex's words. "I'm sorry I said anything. Let's not ruin the moment any more than me and my big mouth already have. Here-" Clark balanced himself on one elbow, picked up and replaced Lex's hands under his shirt, then moved down, closer to Lex. He made sure his thigh was putting firm but slight pressure on Lex's erection. "Let's start this over."_

_Lex rubbed himself against Clark's thigh. "Start ov-"_

_"Tell me about Metropolis again. About us leaving."_

_Lex grinned. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, my wild, sexy farmboy."_

_Clark managed to ignore the fact that Lex had changed the wording and kept a straight face. "Ha, ha, ha, Lex." He deadpanned. "I don't care how well you get along with my mother, you won't be able to talk her into letting me go with you."_

_Lex was quiet for a second. "Keep going."_

_Clark shook his head. "No. That was where the smart me would have shut up."_

_"Well, that's where the dumb you will keep going."_

_He shook his head again. Lex wasn't getting the point._

_"Trust me?"_

_Sighing, he continued. So much for starting over. "Especially not now that you're up here with me."_

_"You said 'Especially not after coming up here with me'."_

_Clark narrowed his eyes at the boy beneath him. "I didn't correct _your _changes."_

_"That's because mine were compliments. Now, 'Especially not after coming up here with me'."_

_"Especially not after coming up here with me," he growled._

_"Thank you." Lex cleared his throat melodramatically. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I asked her before I came up here. With you."_

_Clark couldn't believe his ears. He pushed himself off of Lex, sitting back onto his heels, careful not to put too much pressure on Lex's leg, still beneath him. "You did what?"_

_Lex elevated himself onto his elbows. "Now what in the world did I say to warrant this?" The boy gestured seriously at the space between them. "If anything we should be simulating Siamese twins here. I'd be more than happy to reiterate my point within the context of altered words, as long as you move towards me and not way over yonder."_

_Clark ignored him. "You asked my mother if I could go to Metropolis with you?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"And she said… She said 'yes'?"_

_"You're quick there, Sexy." Lex winked and Clark had to swallow. Lex was much too erotic when he winked. Much._

_"Lex," he said flatly._

_"Clark," Lex mimicked, emulating the younger boy perfectly. Clark just glared at him._

_Lex sighed and plopped back onto the bed, steepling his fingers above his chest and looking at the ceiling. "After a brief discussion of both primary and secondary details with Mrs. Martha Kent-"_

_Clark was still glaring. This wasn't funny._

_"-half of minor Clark Kent's legal guardianship unit, one Alexander Luther was deemed qualified and competent enough to fraternize-"_

_Noticing the incredulous look Clark was giving him, Lex cut himself off with an abrupt laugh. He trailed the fingers of his right hand down Clark's cotton-covered abdomen. "You _are _coming with me. Tomorrow. After school."_

_"Really?" he asked suspiciously._

_"De facto."_

_Lex looked so content, Clark was finding it a little hard to focus. "What?"_

_"Yes. It means yes," Lex said softly, pushing himself in to a sitting position and removing his leg from beneath Clark. "But only if you want it to."_

_~Foggy brain, Lex. Can't think.~_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Meaning that you don't have to come if you don't want to."_

_That got through. Clark rolled his eyes. "No, I want to stay here instead of spending time with you alone-" He paused and looked for confirmation. Lex nodded. "Alone," he started again, smiling and liking the sound of that word. "-in the big city."_

_Lex smirked and raised and eyebrow. "Big city?"_

_Not at all ashamed at his rustic wording, Clark refused to look away. "I'm a farmboy. Remember? We-" He stopped, suddenly remembering all of the work that would have to be done before he left. "Shit, Lex."_

_"What?"_

_His mother couldn't handle the place alone. There were too many things for him to do so little time before his father got back. He sighed. Lex Luthor charm or not, he couldn't leave his mother with everything so unfinished, and he wondered just how Lex had even sold her on the idea. "I can't leave."_

_Lex lowered himself back down again and put his hands behind his head. "The farming stuff will be taken care of."_

_Clark smiled humorously. "Farming stuff?"_

_Lex shrugged. "I'm a city boy. Remember?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "But you make it seem so trivial."_

_Lex wasn't going to take the guilt trip. He matched Clark's eyebrow. "It is. I don't know all that you little people of the land do-"_

_"Ouch."_

_"-but I have hired four more little people, completely reliable-" he added, instantly knowing of Clark's concern. "-to come and take care of whatever Martha needs while we're away."_

_Clark nodded, becoming serious. He was really going with Lex. His stomach flip-flopped. "When are we coming back?"_

_"Late. _Sunday afternoon _late, I think."_

_Clark's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you tell my mom to get her to let me go away with a Luthor for almost three days without consulting my father?"_

_Clark felt warm pressure on top of his thigh. "Other than the fact that we'd be home before Jonathon?" He nodded and watched as Lex reached up to grab his shirt. Clark let the older boy pull him down. "You'll have to wait and see."_

_"But what di-" Lex cut him off with a kiss, only to break away a second later._

_"What is that smell?"_

_"Don't change the subject, Lex."_

_"I changed the subject when I kissed you. I'm serious now."_

_"Smell? What, me?"_

_"No, the other one. The one that smells _good_."_

_Clark tried to look hurt. "I thought you _liked _the way I smell."_

_"I do, but that doesn't mean you don't stink."_

_"That hurts."_

_Lex shrugged. "Then take a shower. Is that tomato sauce?"_

_Clark sniffed the air. "Yup."_

_"Hmm... I think that's my cue to leave."_

_Lex pushed a stunned Clark off of him and swung his legs over the bed. As he stood Clark gripped his arm, dropping his own legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were staying for dinner."_

_"I was but-"_

_"I don't want you to leave."_

_Lex looked him in the eyes. "You _do_. _Believe _me."_

_Clark stood up and looked down at Lex. "No. I don't."_

_He felt Lex's hand on his face, caressing so sweetly it made them both look away. "I- Well, how… If your-" Lex sighed, gripping Clark's shoulders and gently persuading him to sit down, then tried again. "You said your mother's a smart woman, right?"_

_Clark nodded, unsure just where this was going._

_He watched Lex's hand move to his face again, briefly grazing his cheek. Then it moved upward, delving into the black mane on top, and Clark almost passed out. The overload of erotic stimulations would drive him mad if it lasted too long. Lex's hands on him were bad enough without the tingles shooting up and down his head, neck and spine._

_"Just how would it look if I sat beside or across from you, or whatever, and couldn't look away?"_

_Clark shivered at his words and felt the older boy touch his free hand to Clark's right knee. He jumped. Lex smirked and pushed on Clark's leg, guiding it to the right, then stepping into the space he had effectively forged for himself in between the now spread legs. He then lifted his left hand to merge within Clark's hair, meeting the other, and Clark's eyes shut of their own volition. His tongue felt heavy, thick in his mouth, and the rest of his body was suddenly limp with cumbersome weight._

_Though he would have rather looked at the pale, bald archangel in front of him, his eyes would no longer answer to his brain- barely working itself- but instead to Lex's hands. A small moan escaped him as a finger deliberately caressed the nape of his neck._

_"What would your mother think or say or do if she saw that I'd rather eat you up than the food? Because I would." Clark felt a tug on his hair, and lifted his face._

_"Open your eyes," Lex whispered._

_Clark did. The mix between feverish appetite and devotion in Lex's eyes was enough to make Clark pant just a little and his heartbeat increase, but Clark noticed something else there too. Caution. Lex wasn't going to let this get out of hand. At least for himself._

_"I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but you. And your mother's honor be damned, Clark. I'd be doing everything within my power to get my fill of you at that table. I know myself well enough to see that I can't trust my own instincts, but I'll react on them. I'd want to throw you on the kitchen floor or even the dining room table and-" He cut himself off, taking a deep breath._

_"You can finish," Clark said huskily when the other boy neglected to pick up where he left off. He was so hard, so stiff and aching that he was starting to relate to Lex's earlier problem in the stairwell._

_Thank God Lex hadn't touched his dick._

_Lex let go off Clark's hair and, bending down, put his arms on either side of the farmboy. He leaned in close, pressing his face to Clark's, lips moist and brushing against the tip of Clark's right ear. "I'd want to fuck you. Hard."_

_Clark blushed fiercely, his whole body aflame, and Lex pulled back._

_"Somehow, I doubt that's normal suppertime entertainment at the Kent abode."_

_Clark could only shake his head 'no', agreeing. It was definitely not the usual accompaniment to his mother's pasta._

_"So, I think it would be best for all parties involved if I suddenly got a phone call and had to take off in my fast and flashy penile extension towards my father's own compensation of the like."_

_Clark nodded, amazed that he could still activate on such low awareness of his surroundings. Low awareness of anything but Lex. "I could certainly see how you'd come to that conclusion."_

_"Good." Lex bent back down to kiss Clark chastely on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow after school then."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To be continued...**


	6. Smooth Criminal

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Five: Smooth Criminal]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: Topping R here, borderlining (almost NC-17) thanks to Sexually Explicit Memories   
FEEDBACK: To Freesia and anyone else who wondered if I had finished the story: Sorry!! I wasn't as clear as I should have been. I just meant that I worked hard and finally finished Chapter Four. I have two more chapters after this new one [5] to post. I just have to finish and polish them {I'm a perfectionist at heart sometimes}, then I will start on _'Independent Love Song'._   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter title where the song really doesn't fit the chapter, but the _song title_ does*.   


* * *

**Chapter Five: Smooth Criminal**

_"They did everything?" he asked tossing the duffel down the stairs and to his mother. The bag was only filled with two shirts, two pairs of pants and various toiletries, so it was caught easily._

_"Everything for the day."_

_"Wow." He felt a little jealous that even with his abilities he was unable to accomplish what Lex's money provided. "That's a lot of work."_

_"Well, there were a lot of them, Clark. They're coming back tomorrow and Sunday. They'll have all of the chores done by the time you get back."_

_"Wow." It was all he could think to say._

_"Yes, well, your father will certainly be- surprised."_

_He caught her tone, knowing that she was dreading Jonathon's reaction, not just to the fact that Martha had excepted Lex Luthor's aid on the family farm, but that their seventeen year old son had taken off to the city for almost two whole days with the aforementioned boy. Without Jonathon's permission and with the absolute knowledge that the answer would have been 'no'._

_Not to mention the fact that Clark would be leaving his mother alone until Sunday afternoon. He and Martha were fine with this, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but his father still had some warped vision of women being helpless. Even more than twenty years of marriage could not dissuade him from his 'Little House on the Prairie' beliefs._

_"You know-" He swallowed, about to say the hardest thing to his mother since he'd asked her about masturbation, being too ashamed to approach his father. "It's- It's not too late to cancel."_

_She gave him a tired half-smile. "I think we both know that isn't true."_

_"No, really-"_

_"You're not going to cancel anything, Clark. Your father will just have to... accept it."_

_He gave her a huge grin. "Thanks."_

_"That's what I thought. Now hurry and take your shower before Lex gets here."_

_He ran back into his room to grab towels, then split for the bathroom._

_The bus had gotten a flat tire on the way home, though what in the world had punctured the tire they'd never know. Many of the kids including him, Pete, and Chloe had taken off in the directions of their houses, and he really, really wished that he could have just run home. But instead he'd been forced to trudge alongside his very slow pals. Pals that were apparently trying to under-pace snails, completely unaware of his date with Lex Luthor._

_Lana, on the other hand, knew. He had told her in the hallway on a pit-stop to his next class. She'd been thrilled, though she had no idea just what Clark and Lex had done together, how far they'd gone. She had no idea just what Clark wanted to do with Lex, wanted to do _to_ Lex, this weekend and he couldn't imagine the look on her face if she had._

_Clark turned on the shower and got in, thinking about it._

_Anger, passion, lust... Primal sex,_ fucking_ rough and hard on the floor of an office... It didn't seem like it would be Lana's ideal sexual situation. He would have never, not in a million years, guessed that it was his. But the memory of Lex telling Clark to fuck him, of him asking for more, of Lex sitting on top of him, impaling himself, riding him so furiously... He wouldn't lie to himself. He wanted that again. And again._

_It wasn't the only thing he wanted, though. Yesterday afternoon, before a dinner unfortunately lacking an occupant, the look on Lex's face, the pure love, the absolute devotion that had shown through for just a moment... Even if the withdrawn Luthor was currently incapable of verbally corroborating it, the expression, the _sentiment_ had been there._

That_ was what he wanted. All the rest was wonderful, but he had finally found the right face to memorize, the right countenance to keep permanently in his memory. The expression at Lex's house earlier Thursday, the one he had though about remembering when he first saw it... That had been nice, filled with affection and relief, but it wasn't as poignant and true as the one that had crossed Lex's face as he lay beneath Clark, not horny, or relieved but content to just be there._

_He wondered how long it had been since Lex was content._

_He grabbed the soap taking his time, but not going too slowly. He did still have to make up for lost time thanks to the stupid school bus._

_Sex seemed pretty varied to Clark, but at the same time it could all be the same. Romantic, pornographic, sensual, primal. They all seemed like labels, and labels really do differ from person to person, their meanings fluctuating between each individual's sense of right and wrong, sexy and perverse. As long as it was him and Lex and they were alone together, he'd be happy and that fact was teaching him a lot. That sex was just sex, incredible, sure, but it was an instinct. It was only made more by emotions running strong between two lovers. Something to be shared, a physical manifestation of happiness and love. Sex didn't make the person unless they allowed it to. The person could still make themselves despite sexual preferences and the ones that did seemed more confident._

_Lex, as confident as he was, seemed to have already received that bit of enlightenment._

_He rushed through the rest of the shower, making sure that he got _every _body part as sparkling clean as possible, washed his hair, then brushed his teeth, all under two minutes._

_He shook his head until his hair was damp but acceptable and he was only a _little_ dizzy, then ran into his room, closed the door and was halted by a sudden thought. He'd been so wrapped up in the fact that he was going to Metropolis alone with Lex, that he hadn't really thought about the _actual going process_. The city was about two and a half to three hours away. That was a pretty long ride, and it would be the longest he and Lex would have ever been together consecutively. Specifically, consecutively _alone_._

_Three hours. Alone. With Lex in the limo. Alone._

_Lex. And him. Alone. For three hours._

_He grinned, thinking of everything they could do in that amount of time. He remembered the brief ride in Lex's limo with Lana and knew for a fact that the floor was long and wide enough for two people to comfortably lay down on. Not that he wanted to just _lie _there._

_His body hardened thinking about the vibrations of the moving vehicle under their bodies, the road passing less than two feet beneath them at anywhere from 40 to 70 miles an hour._

_As they made love. Long and hard and sweet._

_Clark wanted to look good for Lex, wanted to look as enticing as his elegant and composed lover always did, but he knew that he would just have to settle for looking like goofy Clark Kent with the mussed hair and the wrinkled clothes. That _did _seem to be working in his favor lately._

_After he changed into a tight brown tee, remembering the fact that Lex seemed to appreciate his body's shape and health, a loose sweater to fool his mother, and a pair of loose jeans- safer to not be obvious in front of Martha and just use other ways to tease Lex- he ran down the steps hoping to eat a little something before the limo got to his house._

_"Damn bus would have trouble today, you know?" muttered his mother who, knowing her son well, had made sandwiches. As Clark sat down at the kitchen table she deposited them in front of him along with a large glass of milk, then walked back to the opposite side, sitting down in front of a mammoth pile of tax returns, bills and financial statements._

_He frowned. His mother had been antsy and tense ever since Lex left early last night, and he knew it was Jonathon's presence in her mind. He didn't want to push his luck but he was curious. "I still don't know what Lex said to get you to let me go." He said this with a nonchalant air, but she shook her head, humor glinting in those pale brown eyes._

_"Don't even try it, young man." She gave him a small smile. "You'll find out when you get there."_

_"But, I mean-"_

_"Eat your food." He smiled and shrugged as if it didn't matter, but the look in his mother's eyes told him she saw through his façade._

_After a few minutes of silence wherein Martha calculated debts and Clark scarfed down food, Martha spoke, a little detached, but clearly making conversation with the son she loved until he left and she was alone for two days. Clark wondered briefly what she'd do with very little farmwork, no one to feed but herself and more than a whole day of time to kill._

_"So how did that English homework go last night? Lex help any?"_

_He nodded and swallowed exaggeratedly, taking a sip of his already half gone milk and using the time to come up with something. "Oh, yeah. He's really good at that stuff. Caught a few mistakes in my report before he had to go."_

_He took the last bite of his sandwich, then looked at his mother. She had her eyes closed, rubbing her temples, face towards the papers she was working on. "It can't be that bad, Mom," he said worried. He stood up crossing the length of the table to stand behind her. "What about the loan from the bank?"_

_There was no reply, and he realized he'd once again crossed the boundaries into where even _he _didn't belong. They didn't want him involved with the financial situation, didn't want him to worry about any of it. Just to concentrate on schooling and his future. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know you-"_

_"Does he know you're seventeen?" She didn't turn around, but instead kept her back to his._

_His chest felt like it had suddenly been shrunk-wrapped and he backed away._

_~_Shit_.~_

Biology_. It was _biology _homework they had said that Lex was going to help him with._

_~Oh, God. Lex, I'm so sorry! What have I done??~_

_"Does he?" Her voice was harsh and tired._

_"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, he asked." He wasn't about to tell her it was after they'd already had sex once. That held too many problems in and of itself to even count. "He was- distressed at the thought of me being too young." There. Distressed. That was a nice word to wrap up Lex's mini-breakdown._

_She didn't move._

_~This isn't good. Shit, this _so _isn't good at all.~_

_He realized too late that her disinterested look and tone had merely been a ploy to keep him from suspecting her own little conjectures._

_There was the sound of tires on gravel._

_-Oh, God, Lex. You couldn't have worse timing, love.-_

_"Do I want to know how long this has been going on?"_

_"Depends on if you mean my feelings, or us being together. Either way I don't think you want to know."_

_She paused. "Longer than a month?"_

_He swallowed. God this was hard. "For me- uh, yeah."_

_"What about the two of you… together?"_

_"No."_

_"Just the past few weeks then."_

_"Yes." He didn't think his voice could get any weaker than it was, but if she challenged what he and Lex had… Well, he knew that his voice could get stronger. Much stronger._

_She could tell him not to go to Metropolis with Lex. That was understandable. He had been trying to sneak away with his lover, trying to run it under her nose. It was disrespectful and he'd adhere to her wishes._

_She could tell him to stop having sex with Lex and, until he turned eighteen, he would. As hard as it would be to keep his hands off of the older boy, it would have to be the standard, and he was sure Lex could cope- his eighteenth birthday wasn't _that_ far away._

_Martha was his mother after all. He lived in her house, he was her little boy, still a teenager and for so many other reasons, he would follow her wishes. She'd never asked anything of him other than what a mother should: love, affection, obedience, to try his best, and all the other morals that seemed to be lacking from many people he knew. This would be the first request for him to void from an activity -other than ones involving his powers- and he would not ignore it._

_But if she told him to stop _seeing _Lex, stop spending time with him in general, then she'd be speaking to the blind and deaf but definitely _not_ the dumb._

_There was a knock at the door._

_~Run away, Lex. You don't want to get in the middle of this.~_

_"Just a moment!" she yelled calmly. He had been expecting her to charge over to the front door, rip it open, and start chewing Lex out, and this he very much feared. Lex had to deal with Lionel, sure, but very few had to deal with a pissed off Martha Kent and only the _select lucky few_ lived to tell the tale._

_"You lied to me and your father, Clark. I don't appreciate it at all." He opened his mouth to reply, but the stern look she gave him shut him up quickly. "However, I can understand your reasons. Being involved in a relationship with a- with another _guy _is… well-" she fumbled._

_"Strange?" he supplied, his tone nervous and quiet._

_"Okay, I'll go with that. I was thinking more along the lines of 'unexpected' but sure, it's certainly a little strange, too. And the fact that it's _Lex Luthor _is _not _going to go over well with Jonathon. Not at all."_

_~Say what?!?~_

_She saw the panicked expression on his face and held out a hand to shush him. "You know we _do not _keep secrets in this household. We share them. Some secrets the family keeps together and this will end up being one of them, but don't for an instant think that I'm going to help you lie to your father."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing. We're going to talk. Just you and me, young man. As soon as you get back Sunday. No Lex, no Dad. Just you and me, because I can't for an instant believe that you thought I wouldn't catch on to this."_

_He nodded. For some reason he didn't want to tell her that he knew she would and didn't really mind._

_She took a deep breath._

_There was another knock._

_"Just a minute, Lex," he called._

_No answer._

_~Great. Now _you're _getting pissed at me, too? Just wonderful.~_

_"Are the two of you-" she crossed her arms, blushing, but did not lower her gaze. "Intimate?"_

_He blushed an even deeper shade than she did, completely and utterly mortified. He'd had the sex talk when he was twelve, but this..._

_An image filled his mind, abrupt as it was powerful. It was of Lex, his pale, naked body sitting on Clark's lap, swallowing Clark as he pushed himself down. Clark could feel the floor of the study on his back, could hear the sound of Lex coming on top of him._

_~Christ.~_

_He leaned against the kitchen column, lucky it was behind him, otherwise he would have fallen to the floor._

_Martha nodded as his reaction had made the answer obvious. "I'm not going to tell you not to-" she gestured vaguely to the door where Lex was no doubt growing more impatient. "-with him. I was active _before _seventeen so-"_

_"Didn't really need to know that."_

_She glared and he sighed as his attempt at humor bombed. "It's not something I'm proud of but not something I'm ashamed of either. It's just a fact. I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to have sex."_

_~Not a word I really want to hear from you, Mom.~_

_"And it's not really like this relationship carries the same problems as if you were seeing Lana."_

_He rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache._

_~Oh, God! She didn't- Why doesn't she just come out and say it. 'At least _Lex_ can't get pregnant, Clark.'~_

_"And I want you to swear to me that you will be careful. Not just with that, but with your- abilities." She whispered the last word and he nodded, understanding completely. He'd already made that pact with himself._

_"And try not to-" she looked down at the floor and her chagrin scared him. What the hell was she afraid to say? Hadn't the worst come out?_

_"Christ. Um, when you're- getting close to him... When you're together, Clark… Just try not to hurt him, or anything thing, okay?"_

_He felt queasy, sick to his stomach with embarrassment, his head now viciously pounding... He was pretty sure that if he looked around he'd find a piece of meteor floating in mid-air towards him._

_"It's the same thing as with playing football, okay? Emotions get high and you do things that…" She trailed off. "You know what I'm getting at, right?"_

_Clark nodded, surprised that he was able to move at all without falling over.___

_He didn't feel like telling his mother that this wasn't really news to him. The warnings had been going off in his head the moment that he climbed on top of Lex. He'd never had sex before so, even though his body had been screaming for more, his mind had told him to take it easy, to be careful because he didn't want to hurt Lex, to damage his friend. He'd been alert and waiting for any sign that he was going too far, but he'd not once let things get out of hand. Of course he couldn't tell his mother that Lex liked it rough and had asked for him to go rougher. She'd just have to trust his judgement here._

_There was another knock at the door. "Sorry, just another moment, Lex," he called out, voice cracking._

_There was a moment of silence, then a calm, indistinguishable voice came from their porch. "Mr. Kent?"_   
  
  
  
  


**To be continued...**   


Hope you don't hate me, but I had to stop this chapter here. I swear I'm not a sadist [no matter what people say in their emails ;)], and I _promise_ the next piece is coming within two days, **probably tomorrow**. So give me lots of nice reviews :oD ---SHEEPISH GRIN--- Okay, so I now *deserve* any insults coming my way. Forgive me? 

*The song title fits in sarcastic application :o) I just couldn't say that at the top, lest I give anything away. 


	7. God, Sometimes

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Chapter Six: God, Sometimes]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: You guys are absolutely incredible. I woke up feeling groggy about 15 minutes ago, had to wake my brother up for his shower, took forever to get online, was pissed off because a nightmare woke me up at four and it took a while to get back to sleep and now I don't even **remember** the damn thing. Then I come in here and read your reviews! Wow! Instant mood change. It's like listening to Remy Zero's 'Save Me' [who _doesn't_ love that song :)] or 'Gramarye' or 'Shattered'. Just completely uplifting and now I have so much energy I've decided to make sure I get my exercise done today. You guys are so nice and encouraging, I can't explain :)**__**

**_Please read!!_** AUTHOR'S NOTE: I should have known the last line in the previous chapter would imply the wrong thing. BAD ME, BAD ME!!! There is no Jonathon/Lex confrontation planned_._ Not for _this_ story, anyway. I'm sorry. Believe me, I want to get to it too, but I can't just yet. He's not coming back until Monday. I like it that everyone wants to see the confrontation though. Lol!   


* * *

**Chapter Six: God, Sometimes**

_His mother frowned, walking towards the living room. "Since when does Lex call you 'Mr. Kent'?"_

_"He never- he doesn't."_

_"Well, I'd certainly hope not," she muttered sarcastically, crossing through the kitchen and living room towards the front door. He followed and reached the spot beside her just as she opened it. A portly old man, shorter than even Martha's 5'4, stood with a kind and patient smile. "Mrs. Kent," he nodded. "Ah, and the youngest Mr. Kent, I presume."_

_Clark nodded._

_~Irish accent. This is... bizarre.~_

_"I'm your driver, Michael O'Brian."_

_Clark looked out the door and found the limo parked in their driveway. His stomach twisted and he frowned, getting a bad vibe. Lex wasn't rude and wouldn't wait in the car. So what the hell?___

_~Calm down.~___

_"Where's Lex?" he asked, maintaining his cool._

_"Mister Luthor wishes to express his most deep and humbling apologies-"_

_~Apologies for what?~_

_"-to the both of you for not being able to pick up Mr. Kent himself, but-"_

_~Oh, no.~_

_Clark felt his stomach drop. This was not good. So much for the romantic and passionate ride. Okay, well, thoughts of his mother would have probably killed any sexual desire either had at the moment. He knew he'd have to tell Lex about his stupid inability to remember a lie-_

_~Damn Biology. I'll never be able to look at Mr. Todsul the same way again.~_

_-but they still could have been together, talking, touching, looking… Anything, even _arguing_,_ _would have been better than no Lex for a three hour drive._

_"Lex isn't going?" asked Martha._

_Why would Lex send him to Metropolis and not go? What was the surprise that Lex would send Clark alone to the city for? Whatever it was, it wasn't worth not being with Lex. If Lex had to stay in Smallville and be miserable with his father's presence then, damnit, Clark would find some way to be miserable _with him_._ _ He wasn't going to the city alone._

_"Mister Luthor is already in the city."_

_He sighed in relief and saw his mother turn to look at him. "What happened?"_

_"His father called early this morning and informed him that his presence was required immediately."_

_Clark tensed and he felt his headache returning, this time the queasiness was replaced by a dull, angry throb. "His dad called?"_

_The Irishman nodded._

_"How early?" Martha asked._

_"Around two."_

_"His father." Clark said, letting the bitterness seep through. Lionel treated his son like a god-damn slave. All of the work that spiteful man tossed at Lex was destined to give the young man some sort of tension disorder. Clark had learned plenty about those thanks to bad years on the farm. Poor weather, faulty products, disturbed soilbeds sprouting inedible mutations, etc. Jonathon had been diagnosed twice before just outright refusing to put himself through any more tests when he already knew what the outcome would be. Tension was tension to Jonathon, a man of the land. Any real farmer would handle it in stride._

_But Lex... His father and his inability to stand up to the man were wearing him thin. He felt responsible for the work and his plant and even Smallville. Lionel was just playing up on that responsibility, calling on Lex like some tag-a-long minon._

_And now he paid no mind to working hours verses private hours._

_"Bastard." he muttered. Again he got the look from his mother, and, was that a smile from Mr. O'Brian?_

_~Lionel. Stupid bastard shithead geezer.~_

_He didn't have to wonder why the vocabulary of his thoughts always centered around expletives when the elder Luthor came to mind. And now, as if he really needed to add on to the man's pile of dung for accomplishments, Lionel was the reason that his Lex couldn't go with him on the trip to the city. _His_ Lex. Not Lionel's. He'd have to find some way to make that distinction subtly clear._

_He sighed. Three hours that could have been theirs, that could have been fun and intense, then loving and relaxing._

_Lex needed to be loved. He needed to relax. He was always so miserable and, more recent than not, exhausted. Clark was determined to change that, though. He was going to make sure that on this trip his lover was happy and at peace. Completely._

_Even if he had to strangle his lover's father to achieve that goal._

_"Lex is still going to follow his previous plans then?" his mother inquired._

_"Hmm? Oh, yes, ma'am. Most definitely. And these-" he bent down and briefly out of Clark's view, then came back up with a large vase of multicolored day lilies, Martha's favorite. "Are for you. Mister Luthor's courtesy of course."_

_Surprised, she took the vase, a gorgeous, rich ocean blue that purposely fit the interior of both the living room and the kitchen. Martha had never been too tired or peeved in her life to appreciate a genuine gesture, and she smiled. Clark saw in her eyes that the flowers meant more now that his relationship with the older boy was out in the open. It seemed different, like a deeper and more simple gesture. Something from the heart and gut instead of the practiced mannerisms of the rich or polite._

_"Thank you. I'll be right back, Mr. O'Brian." She turned to her son. "Clark, I'll get your bag."_

_He started to follow her. "Thanks, but I'll-"_

_"Mr. Kent?" O'Brian's voice caught his attention and he turned to face the little man. He'd felt large before but without his mother between them as a buffer, a stepping stool of sorts, he felt like a giant faced with a well dressed gnome. Or, with that accent, maybe a well dressed leprechaun._

_"It's 'Clark'," he said smiling, an image of the driver in green clothes and strange shoes entering his mind. Singing about a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow._

_O'Brian would be driving Clark to his own pot of gold._

_~Yeesh, Lex, I miss you.~_

_O'Brian smiled back and gave a small nod. "Mister Luthor said that you would insist. He also said not to make you uncomfortable, so, 'Clark' it is. This is for you." He held out a small envelope and his tone became a heavily confidential whisper. "He only had about thirty seconds to jot it down, sir, and it was right before he climbed into the helicopter. He was _very _adamant on you receiving it, lad."_

_Clark took the envelope and pulled out a card. He swallowed, heated at just the site of Lex's handwriting. It looked sloppy compared to the rest of the samples Clark had seen, but that just made Clark's heart leap._

_~He'd been in a hurry and he still took time to write me.~_

_He swallowed and focused on the words._

_== Forgive me for being so weak and always yielding to my father's demands. I hate myself for it, but for now I see no safe alternative. ==_

_== I'll see you soon, even if it's not nearly soon enough. ==_

_== And I love you, too, Clark. ==_

_== Maybe someday I'll actually be able tell you that. ==_

_== -Lex ==_

_He closed his eyes and held himself up with a hand on the doorframe._

_--And I love you, too, Clark.--_

_He'd barely read the line following. He knew the moment Lex said those words, it would be special, meaningful, but this…_

_--I love you, too, Clark.--_

_He hadn't expected it to be _written_ and still have the bottom of his stomach drop out._

_--I love you, too.--_

_He felt so... warm._

_"Clark?" His mother was beside him holding his bag._

_He opened his eyes, turning to ask O'Brian if he could give them a moment but the driver was already walking along the porch whistling, staring out at their fields._

_~Odd little man.~_

_He turned back to his mother and took a deep breath. "I don't know how long Lex has had feelings for me, Mom, but I know they're strong. Like mine for him."_

_She nodded. "I know, but-"_

_"And if he knew I showed you this, then he'd probably kill me."_

_Her lip quirked up and her eyebrow down in an expression unique to her. "Then maybe you shouldn't show me."_

_"I trust you." His voice was deep and something in it alerted her to the severity of the moment. He had to show her how much he and Lex meant to each other, had to have her understand before he took off to the city that, no matter how much of it they ending up doing while away, this relationship wasn't just about the sex. He wanted moments like yesterday, before Lex took off to avoid exposing them both. He wanted that contentment in Lex's eyes, the love and devotion.___

_He just wanted Lex. And that was all that was in this note. Just Lex._

_"I'm glad to hear it," she said, handing over his bag._

_He held out the card and she took it, still looking at him. After a moment she glanced down and read._

_"Oh, honey." She looked up and he was surprised to see a smile and her eyes glistening._

_~Maybe she understands how much those words mean coming from Lex.~_

_She pulled him in for a hug and he felt better than he had since the foundation had dropped from his feet in the kitchen mere minutes ago. "I remember what it was like when your father did the same thing. Sophomore year in college." She laughed against him. "He wasn't too keen on sharing his emotions either." She pulled away, her eyes now clear. "He wrote it on my hand on a rainy Thursday afternoon. Right after our last class together. I about melted when I looked down at the words. I couldn't believe he'd actually told me what I'd been seeing his eyes for about six months."_

_He grinned at her. She _did _understand._

_She frowned and his grin quickly disappeared. "I'm still mad at you for lying," she said sternly, and he recoiled a bit at the instant change in tone._

_"I know, Mom."_

_She rubbed his arm and smiled. "But I want you to have a good time, okay?"_

_~What the-?~_

_Now she was sweet? _Lana Lang_, sweet? Was the woman hiding a bipolar disease?_

_"I know Lex really cares, and that certainly makes it easier on me as your mother, but... Just be careful. With _everything_."_

_He nodded. He didn't feel as queasily mortified as in the kitchen, but that didn't make him ready nor willing to go over this conversation again. Once was twelve times too many._

_She shooed him out the door. "Call me like we talked about."_

_"I know," he started as he walked down the steps of his porch. O'Brian followed a moment later and headed for the limousine. "When I get there, and then again to tonight, tomorrow night and right before we leave to head back."_

_She nodded. "And thank Lex for the lilies!"_

_"Okay." Clark felt flustered, jumbled and inchoate. An odd mixture of emotions were running around inside of him. Relief at his mother's reaction to him and Lex, giddiness at some serious downtime with Lex being in his very near future, worry for both his love's health and his own once his father was brought up to date with their friendship and it's overreaching boundaries, fatigue from the emotionally draining elements of his conversation with his mother, energy at the idea of Lex and him doing nothing but nothing all day tomorrow- oh, how he could hope- anger at Lex's fucking father..._

_He shook his head, trying to clear things out, to calm things down. Letting everything up there just roam free was like mixing Code Red and Pepsi in a two-soda suicide: disorienting and, quite possibly, fatal._

_He'd be seeing Lex soon, and Lex's face and hands and arms and mouth would take away the confusion for awhile. Clark couldn't just come out about Martha's discovery and that gave them a little time together first. He would have to wait until the right moment, until his love was more relaxed, calm, and ready for some heavy information._

_~Maybe after spending hours and hours in bed. Hmmm...~_

_Lex was not going to want Jonathon to know. Not that Clark did either, it was just that they had no choice in the matter. If there was anything he had learned in his fourteen, almost fifteen years of life with his parents, it was one simple fact of life: when Martha Kent wanted something, she stuck to her guns until she got it or died trying. And she was still very much alive._

_He climbed into the back of the limo and reached to shut the door but O'Brian was already covering that task._

_He sat back, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. Too much had just happened in the last, what twelve? No, fifteen minutes. But, like his mother said, she wanted him to be happy. So he would think about the impending doom later. His execution-by-pissed-off-dad would hold no weight when he was around Lex.___

_This weekend was going to be about him, completely. Nothing but Lex. And if all the older boy wanted to do was stay in some hotel suite, ordering room service, and making love on every horizontal, vertical and abstract surface... Well, then Clark would just have to cope._

_~Who am I kidding? That's what _I _want.~_

_Clark was sure it wouldn't be too hard to convince Lex to go along with his plans. He could hardly wait to see Lex, to hold him, touch him, lick him and not have to worry about meetings, or parents in the next room. He couldn't believe it, but they were about to have more than forty-eight hours total at their disposal._

_He could feel his lap stiffen and he laughed. So he'd spend the next three hours horny, contemplating different positions and the like. It'd be a nice surprise for when he next saw Lex. He could have some very interesting fantasies to live out by the time he got to Metropolis._   
  
  
  
  
  


**To be continued...**   


Hope this was good :) I'm writing pretty fast for my norm [I've also got other written works on my hands right now, mostly **Smallville** stuff], and trying to get so much done. I hope to put out the _Epilogue _tomorrow, but it might take two days instead. 


	8. It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day

TITLE: The Nearness of You [Epilogue: It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: I don't deserve the kind words you all write. --*bowing* I'm not worthy. *bowing* I'm not worthy.-- But, um... keep 'em coming! LOL!   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here it is. The end. {Sorry WildFireFriendship, but I'm definitely NOT doing five more chapters ;oD.} I have already started _Independent Love Song_, and I hope to have it posted soon, but then again I do have a lot of work [thank you so much Sasa!] so it might be just a _little while_ before I can get it out. If **anything**, I'll be hurrying for you guys :o)   


* * *

**Epilogue: It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day**

"Clark." 

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the memories and sat, confused for a moment. Then he looked out the window. 

He was at LuthorCorp. 

_~Lex.~_

His whole body awoke with a start. 

The three hours hadn't been the hell he'd been expecting without Lex in the car with him. For one thing he'd had a highly entertaining and incredibly talkative Irish driver. The car also came with a TV, a phone- from which he ached to call Lex on his cell, but knew better- several choices in movies and books, a Gameboy- which he was amused to find was _not _left for him; apparently Tycoon Jr. loved Tetris and was damn good at it; when Clark checked the scores they were up to over two and three hundred thousand- and a tiny snack bar. Lex had also left him a mini brochure on the city and instructions with Michael that he was to take Clark anywhere he wanted until Lex was through with his meeting. 

Of course, Clark had wanted to go to only one place. Therefore, the stupid slacks and the stupid dark green button-down sweater. He smiled triumphantly. He had kept the tight brown shirt underneath though, despite the disapproving looks O'Brian had given him. 

Despite the fact that it hadn't been _utter_ torment, he'd still caught himself continuously staring at the floor, woefully wishing that he and Lex could have at least tried it out. He knew they'd have a three hour ride home and could do something safely for at least the first two hours, but it would have been an amazing way to start off the weekend. A promise of things to come. 

He smiled to himself. _Things to come. Yeah._

"Mister Luthor left instructions for me to pull into the parking garage, drive to the very top, then let you take the elevator from there." 

"What floor?" 

"He's on the thirty-third, lad, but I'm telling you, this meeting could go on for a long while yet. This is a bi-annual meeting, so it tends to run on for hours upon hours. Arguments, disagreements, late arrivals… That's why he said he'd call when it was over." 

Clark nodded sensibly. "That's okay. I'm pretty patient." 

"But-" 

"I'll take a book." O'Brian sighed, shrugged and drove on into the lot, just as Clark got a horrible shock, wondering if he should have followed Lex's instructions and just visited the city. O'Brian had never once asked why Clark wanted to go straight to LuthorCorp, and he hadn't said anything even remotely suggestive, but suddenly Clark wasn't sure that his best intentions were the best plan of action. Had he tipped off O'Brian to the basis of their friendship when Lex wanted to keep it a secret? Just how much did the little man know about him and Lex? 

_Shit._

It was too late to say, "Ah, actually, the arcade on 34th and Brawn looks good." Whatever assumptions the man had made, he'd made. They couldn't be changed by Clark suddenly deciding that video games, a large handful of quarters, and kids hollaring in all-over pure bliss sounded better than waiting for Lex in a stuffy waiting room for an indefinite amount of hours on an uncomfortable plastic chair. It would have been obvious to anyone but a man that couldn't keep his mind off of the face of his lover, and the body and the voice and the hands and fingers and lips and eyes and ears and skin... 

_Shit, shit._

Clark ran a frantic hand back and forth through his hair, becoming frustrated. Couldn't he keep a fucking secret? He'd do anything for Lex, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he just kept screwing things up. The _one single moment _that had gone right had been on Thursday, in his room, on his bed. From the second a horny Lex stepped into his room until he'd kissed a horny Clark goodbye, it had been almost perfect. 

_Sex would have made it perfect,_ he thought. _ Sex and cuddles._

He didn't even mind that he had mentioned his father, because that _had_ to be discussed eventually. 

_Especially now._

He just hoped he didn't ruin their weekend with the news that Jonathon would be informed of his son's romantic relationship with a Luthor. Maybe he could even gain some sympathy since his father would surely kill him. 

He frowned, realizing that if Jonathon did anything first it would be to strangle and probably castrate Lex. In front of Clark. _Then_ he'd toss Clark to the meteors. 

As his mind supplied the hideous and overplayed laughter from some 1950's-60's horror movie, he rolled his eyes at his imagination's grasp of the melodramatic. _Dad's not that bad. I might end up dead, yeah, but he wouldn't be laughing. He might actually be a little bummed._

He nodded to himself._ Yep, losing a strong farmhand like me could do some major damage to the income._

Clark had no doubt that he'd have to keep Jonathon away from Lex for awhile, and that Martha would probably have to keep him from _both_ the boys. 

_Argh._ Clark couldn't really be expected to hide this from his family, could he? He was an openly affectionate person, loving and not seeing any reason to hide it. Lex's continued existance was important to him, but he couldn't hide what he felt for the other boy. 

_I love him so much my toes want to feel him up. Why should I have to hide that? Whitney and Lana don't have to hide anything._

He shook his head. He didn't need to get into all of the depressing reasons that he couldn't be publically open about his love for Lex Luthor. Not now. He was going to see the boy soon. Or, well, in a while, anyway. He'd make sure that their first few hours together were absolutely perfect, then he'd slowly raise the curtain on their... problems. He'd thought about leaving that discussion until the last few hours in Metropolis they had together, but Lex deserved better than that. If Clark told him sooner, it would add to his stress level, take some major points off of the enjoyment factor, and quite possibly leave Lex steaming at him, but he was sure of the love they shared, and didn't question that Lex would _eventually_ calm down. 

_After all,_ he thought, absent-mindedly sticking his hand in his pocket and stroking the note from Lex. _He wrote that he loved me, too._

Clark knew they'd get through this. As long as Jonathon's sanity was kept intact. 

Watching the city get wider and wider as the limo curved up the open parking garage, he wished that, for just this moment, Chloe could have been here with him. His city-girl best friend would have loved the view, and he would have killed to see that toothy grin right about now. Her smile was always so darn contagious... 

The limo stopped at the eighth level of the parking garage, the lot with nothing but stars, sky and towering skyscrapers above it. "You don't have to wait here, do you?" Clark asked. He didn't mind the boredom- it would make his first moments back with Lex just that much sweeter- but he didn't want the little Irishman to have to sit and twidle his fingers all because Clark was glutton for punishment. 

O'Brain shook his head, looking back at Clark in the rearview mirror. "No, but here." The man moved out of his view and Clark guessed he was reaching into the glove compartment. 

He came back and reached through the small area in between the driver's cabin and the passenger area. Clark stood and, ducking awkwardly, his large body not at all accomadated in the small space, moved over to grab whatever the man was holding out. 

A phone and an ID tag. 

"The ID tag is to get into the building and up to Mister Luthor's level and the phone's for when you get bored and need me to come pick you up." There was a twinkle in the man's eye that said he'd be seeing Clark pretty soon. 

Clark smiled and took the phone, knowing he wouldn't need it. "Thanks." 

O'Brian nodded, turned and closed the glass partition between them mechanically. Clark moved back to where he had been sitting for the last three hours. 

Lana knew about him and Lex. His mother knew. His father would know as soon as Clark and his mother had their "talk". Lionel might know, and if he didn't now, he most likely would soon. O'Brian might know. 

Also, Lex told Martha something pretty damn good for Clark to even be here and he wanted to know just what he would have to talk Lex out of doing so that they could spend the whole time in bed. 

He was tense and tired, worried that it would be _hours _before he'd even see his lover- much less hold him- and so horribly sexually repressed. But he didn't care. Lex wrote that he loved him. And Clark could hardly wait to hear the actual words coming from that hot mouth with it's sweet lips and that sensual tongue. 

_Yummy._

He gripped the door handle and opened it, stepping out into the lot thinking about how his day had finally begun.   
  
  
  
  


**FIN**   
[so sorry mako! (any everybody else) no togetherness in this one. don't kill me, k?]   


**Look for the sequel (if the freakin' muse allows it) **_'Independent Love Song'_**soon.**


End file.
